The Second Deal
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: Getting to know someone is hard enough. But relearning who they are and what they've become is even quel to The Deal Read it first BBXRAE. Rated M. Cover art by mirelleortega
1. Our Fingertips - More Clear of Ourselves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**The Second Deal**

_Summary: Getting to know someone is hard enough. But relearning who they are and what they've become is even harder._

_Beastboy and Raven pairing._

_Rated M_

_**Note:**__This is a sequel… read the first one, if you already haven't._

**Prologue**

"_Our fingertips don't fade from the lives we touch." ~ from the Motion Picture,__Remember Me_

Every day is another day.

Wake up. Take a shower. Go to work. Go to lunch with the same old friends. Read the next chapter of that book. Watch the same old shows that come on at the same time. Go to bed. Repeat. Day in and day out- same thing.

Not one day is the same. Nothing can be repeated. Not the same conversations. Can't tell the same joke and expect to get the same reaction. Some days are fantastic and others turn for the worst. Maybe those old friends decide to bring their friend to that lunch. Instead of reading that book and watching those shows, a night out with the new friend would do.

And with every day there is loss.

Whether it is a loss of a family member or a friend, through death or just distance – there is always loss. And it always hurts somehow, someway. No matter what. Even if it's a choice.

Thing is… when it's a choice to lose someone, that someone, someday, might find you again.

**Chapter 1**

_"We did not change as we grew older – we just became more clearly ourselves." ~ Lynn Hall_

The wind blew lightly against her as she stood underneath the tall willow tree. The birds twitted and the tree's leaves rustled in the wind – almost harmonizing with each other, blocking the sounds of the busy city around them. Shutting the world out.

She looked up at the trees branches. They seemed to crowd over her as if they were trying to wrap her up in its branches and hug her. The corners of her lips turned up slightly as she closed her eyes, breathing in as she did so.

"It's been a while since I saw you last." she breathed, "Months, actually."

The woman's long, almost black hair was pulled back into a low, neat bun. She wore a black trench coat and underneath a simple black dress and heels.

She was 26 years old now. No longer the rebellious teenager she once was. Sure, she still had her opinions and kept to her guns about them but now she was more willing to try new things before she shut them out completely. She was a little more compassionate, not as cold. Over the years she had harnessed her power enough to feel some emotion and not react as dramatically and as fearfully to it as she did when she was younger. And thanks to some friends of hers, she was able to come out of her frigid shell.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you as much lately. I've been busy with work and all," she explained. Sighing, she opened her eyes and looked at her friend, "I've started a new series. I'm calling it, _The Ragger-Muffin Girl_. It's about this girl who gets diagnosed wrong over and over again and the hardships that she had to go through."

She stopped for a moment. It would always hurt whenever she talked about this. Rachael laughed softly- she had always thought that once she was an adult she would be able to deal with anything.

She took a breath, "And uh… yeah. My publisher and editor are pretty sure it's going to be a bestseller so far. I haven't finished it yet. I find it rather… difficult to write it. So uh…yeah. Everything is going well for me. _The Fine Thin Line _series is done and selling amazingly. I'm also writing opinion pieces for the _Times_. Sometimes I write for Jump's paper but since I live closer to LA, it's mainly _The LA Times_. Although, my pieces have been featured in New York's and Gotham's _Times._I still haven't got a boyfriend - I know you're asking. You know, I don't have time for those. And that's about it for my life."

The tree leaves shuffled again in response. She sighed, looking at the dirt ground beneath her, "I…really miss you, you know? Even though, I haven't been here in a while… I really do miss you."

The tombstone before her stood there cold and emotionless, with the same words across its face.

"_Darlene Shay_

_Beloved daughter and a dear friend_

_You will be missed_

_Oct 7, 1999 – Nov 6, 2009"_

It had been six years since Darlene passed. She went away in as little pain as possible but it was still painful for everyone else who knew her. Rachael received a phone call from Darlene's mother, giving her the unfortunate news. The news was absolutely devastating. It took everything she had to keep control of her powers. She had really fallen in love with that child within the two-year span they had together.

Rachael's body shook as she held back the overwhelming emotion she felt for the loss her beloved fan and friend. She couldn't stand being there much longer before she would certainly lose control due to her friend's death. She took yet another deep breath as she reached into her purse and pulled out a book.

"_The Giving Tree_. One of your favorites as I remember," Rachael murmured as she put the book down against the tombstone. She kissed her palm and put her hand against the stone, biding her friend goodbye.

"No matter what, you're still my biggest fan," she whispered, before she turned and walked back to her car.

**Bb**

The door creaked as it opened, allowing the loud snores to escape from the confinements of the room. Light steps were taken into the room, trying not to wake up the slumber body lying in the bed… yet. A louder snore erupted from the body, causing the steps to stop. Focusing on the target, she reared up and sped for the bed.

The instant she leapt on the bed, the man leapt up and grabbed the girl, "Gotcha!"

The little girl shrieked trying to back out of his arms but it was too late. She was stuck.

"It's tickle time!" he said, moving his fingers quickly against. She laughed loudly, pushing and kicking as she did.

"Daddy!" she laughed, "Stop it!"

"You tried to get a jump on the Daddy, huh? Now you must pay," he smiled.

He moved his fingers even faster, causing her laughs to get louder. Gasping for air, she chuckled, "Daddy, please stop! I can't breathe!"

After a few more seconds, he released her with a laugh, "That oughta' teach you to mess with the Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, _whateverrr_," he mocked, "What time is it?"

He looked over at his nightstand and read the red-lit numbers: 8:14 AM.

'Looks like I slept through my alarm again,' he thought. "Okay, brush your teeth, wash your face, and all that good stuff. And I'll go make us some breakfast."

The little girl giggled as she bounded off the bed and went to do as her father said. He watched her as she run out his room with a small smile on his face. How could he have been so lucky? To think that around six years ago, she wasn't a thought in his head – just a mere gleam in his eye, was almost unbelievable now. He couldn't imagine his life without her. She was his entire world, his heart, his love – his little Amora.

She was a beautiful, bubbly little girl with strawberry blonde hair and striking blue eyes just like her mother's.

He sighed at that thought, looking at the empty side of his bed. To say that he missed her would be a lie. He didn't miss her in the slightest. He hated her. Not even hate – he _loathed_ her with a fiery passion. How dare she just-?

"Daddy!" her little voice rang out, interrupting his thoughts, "I gots soap in my eye!"

The anger he had felt a moment ago melted away in a matter of seconds. He took a deep breath, letting the last bit of the edge go and got up out of bed.

"Get your washcloth and clean it out with warm water, sweetie," he said as he made his way into the living room.

A whine erupted from the bathroom, "But it _huuuuuurrrrrts_!"

Chuckling to himself, he continued to his daughter. He turned into the bathroom and saw the little girl holding her eye.

"Daddy…" she whined.

He shook his head, "How am I going to make breakfast for us if you keep getting soap in your eyes?"

"Daddy… help me…please," she said in a small voice that would make anyone's heart melt. Didn't help that she was making The Face – a trademark that used to be his and that was now used against him on almost a daily basis. He smiled at Amora as he grabbed a wet washcloth and tilted his daughter's head.

"You need to learn to keep your eyes closed when you're washing your face, sweetie," he said as he washed her eye out, "You're going to go blind if you keep this up."

"Blind?"

"Yes, blind."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Perhaps. Do you want to see for the rest of your life?"

"Perhaps."

He chuckled, "Well, I'll tell ya, baby girl, it's not an easy life."

"Have _you_ ever been blind, Daddy?"

"Perhaps," he teased, kissing the top of her head, "Better?"

"Better."

"Good. Stop getting soap in your eyes," lightly, he scolded.

"Can't make any promsisses," she smiled, drying her face.

"_Promises_, sweetie."

"Eh… you say tomatoes. I say, make me waffles!" she laughed as she ran off towards her room.

"Hey, watch it, you. Don't forget that I'm the Dad," Logan said.

Amora turned and smiled, "The best Dad EVER!"

Logan laughed, "Better believe it, kid. Now go get ready."

"Yes sir," she saluted, turning around and heading into her room.

He found himself pausing again. How did he get so lucky when not too long ago he thought all was lost? With another breath, he let go of his thoughts and headed off into the kitchen. Reaching up into the cabinet, he grabbed the waffle mix when the intercom buzzed.

_**Bzzt! B-b-bzzzzzt!**_

Logan pressed the button on the intercom, "Dick, that you?"

"Yeah, let me up," said Dick's voice.

Logan laughed, "Dude, you couldn't wait until after school?"

"Nope. Now let me up," he retorted.

With one last chuckle, Logan buzzed him in, "Oooh, Dick."

Dick, formerly known as Robin, was a frequent visitor at the Logan household. So frequent that Logan had often considered giving him his key back, since he had lived there once before but then thought it was better to not do so.

_'Otherwise, he'd never go home,'_ Logan thought as he unlocked the front door and headed back to making his waffles.

"Knock, knock," he heard a voice say.

"You know for a Crime Investigator, you come here waaay too often," Logan commented.

Dick scoffed, "You know, I'm on suspension."

"Yeah because you're always here," Logan said playfully while ruffling his head.

Shoving his hand off his head, Dick laughed, "Oh, come on! You know exactly the reason why."

"Your violent tendencies, I know," Logan shook his head, "You should get some anger management for that."

"Yeah, yeah," Dick drawled, scratching his grown out straight black hair, "So they can tell me to find a calm place and ask me why I get so angry all the time. No, thank you."

"You'll never get your job back that way, dude. Didn't the captain tell you that one more violent slip up and that's it for you?"

"Yeah."

"Then, do what you have to, to fix it. You can't afford it in today's economy."

"True. Happy belated birthday, by the way."

"Thanks. Why do you get so angry all the time?"

"I'm not angry. Got you a gift but I'll give that to you when we hang out with Vic again."

"Oh, that's cool. What's with all the violence then?"

"I don't know. Stop playing therapist, will ya?"

Logan chuckled, as he poured the batter into the waffle iron, "You know, it was only a few years ago that you were the one playing therapist and/or lecturing me. Waffle?"

"Yeah… funny how times have changed. Two waffles."

"No longer superheroes."

"No more morning drills."

"Living in apartments, homes… in your case, a mansion that Bruce gave you."

"For an engagement that fell to shit."

"That too."

Five months after the Titans disbanded, Dick proposed to Starfire – now known as Kori, who was aspiring to be a kindergarten teacher. It was a dream come true. Everything was perfect. They were out of the Titans, living normal lives. He was going to be Head of Investigation and she was going to be the best kindergarten teacher the world had ever seen.

But then, reality hit. Bills needed to be paid. Dick started to really dive into his work, which lead to neglecting his soon-to-be wife. After putting off the wedding about seven times within a two year span and being neglected for all that time, she broke it off with him - leaving him wounded, empty, and rather lost.

"How is Kori, by the way?" he asked in a nonchalant way.

"Good. She's excited to have Amora in her class next year."

"Oh Amora, is going to be in her class?"

"Yup. Amora's excited as well."

"Good. I've heard that she's a good teacher."

Logan looked at him with a sideways glance. Dick looked back at him, "Don't give me that look. You very well know that the mothers at Amora's school talk. Not my fault that I eavesdrop on them."

"Yeah, yeah," Logan said pouring some batter into the waffle iron again, "Just so happens that you hear about Kori. You should seriously consider that therapist thing though."

"Whatever," Dick growled, "Is the princess getting ready?"

"Way to change the subject - yet again - and yes, princess is getting ready," Logan said, "Speaking of which, Amora! Your waffles are going to get cold! Stop dancing in the mirror and come eat!"

"How'd you know I was dancing in the mirror?" Amora's voice rang out.

"I have good ears, baby. Now come on. Your Uncle Dick is here to see you."

"Uncle Dick!" she exclaimed as the sound of pattering feet coming down the hall sped up.

"Princess!" he replied, opening up his arms. She leapt up into his arms and hugged him.

"I swear, you two act like you guys haven't seen each other in years."

"Yeah well, I'm her favorite Uncle," Dick responded, "She's inclined to be happier to see me than you."

"Yeah, yeah," Logan laughed, throwing a dishtowel at Dick's head, "Could you put her down so we could have some breakfast?"

Dick smiled and carried Amora to her regular stool at the counter and took his.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Dick asked.

"Eh… get her to school. Go to the lab and get to work on the software-."

"You have any offers on that yet?"

"One. Japan."

"You taking it?"

"I gotta wait 'til it's almost finished and then, see how many offers I have at that point."

After graduating Magna Cum Laude from Collins College with a Bachelor's in video game design, 22-year-old Garfield Logan was the most sought after video game designer of his time. For his honors project, he created a game called "_The End of Days,"_ impressing his professors greatly to the point that some of them shared it with other companies. Needless to say that before young Logan could walk across that stage and receive his diploma, he had already sold over a thousand copies of his new video game.

Now successful at 27 years old, Logan was finishing up his third installment of the video game.

"Are you almost finished with that game?"

"Not nearly. And save your questions for when you get back on duty, Mr. Investigator," Logan joked.

"Ha ha ha, shut up," Dick retorted. He coughed, "Vic's getting a house."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… having a house warming two weeks from now."

"What's a house warming?" Amora asked.

"It's a party where the person who got a new house throws so that they may so off to their friends, princess," Dick replied.

"Like show and tell?"

"Exactly like show and tell."

"Eat your waffles, sweetie. You gotta get going in seven minutes."

"Can I come?"

"I have to talk to your Uncle Vic."

"You know he's going to say yes. He loves Amora almost as much as I do."

"Dick, if he loved Amora almost as much as you do, I would have both of you coming in and out of this house on a daily basis mooching off me," Logan said, filling his mouth with a bit of waffle, "Hurry up and eat your breakfast."

"I'm eating. I'm eating!"

"You know, if you had told me you were going to be the responsible one six years ago, I would've laughed in your face and called you a liar," Dick said as he stuffed another piece of waffle into his mouth.

"Tell me about it," Logan sighed, "You finally finished, kid?"

"Yup!" Amora said enthusiastically, pushing her plate away and jumping down from the stool.

"Alright, you taking her, I suppose?" Logan asked.

With a mouthful of waffles, Dick wiped his hands, "Who bedda ta e'cor 'er dan a cop?"

"A suspended cop, who needs to see some counseling," Logan said as the two made their way into the door, "And who needs to learn how to swallow before speaking."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya in a few, Gar," Dick said.

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye sweetie, have fun! Be good!" He shouted before the door shut. He sighed, "My, the times have changed."

He was normal now. No longer a superhero. No day to day life-threatening situations. The most threatening his life was now was when he went into the bad parts of San Francisco (which was on a rare occasion) and when there was an earthquake. He had a successful life. Lived in a very well furbished loft apartment in Sherman Oaks, California – right outside the city of Los Angeles. He had a daughter – a lovely five year old daughter who was his entire world. Was the entire reason why he grew up as much as he did. Didn't help that he was doing it alone but he didn't mind. He couldn't imagine it any other way.

He smiled in spite of himself.

_'Time is good_,' he thought, _'But man, have they changed_.'

He had a closer friendship to Dick than what they had when they lived in the Tower. Vic was still his best friend but they weren't nearly as close as they were before.

'He has barely changed,' Logan smirked as he cleaned the dishes.

Kori was no longer the foreign being as everyone once knew her. She had perfected her English to the point where you couldn't tell that she wasn't from this planet. Actually, if he didn't know any better he would say that she was born in the United States and spoke English all her life. And then there was…

"Raven…"

Since their last night as Teen Titans, he had not heard from Raven. Not a single whisper. He had tried finding her on numerous occasions. He even asked Dick to go into the records to find a little clue perhaps – something that connected to her but no avail. He thought of her often even though it had been years since that night.

In truth, he missed her and missed her dearly. She was the missing piece of the picture that was his life as he often referred to her. At least, to himself. Before that night, it was hard to imagine life without her and now that he was actually living it… he was still bewildered as to how he was doing it.

"Sucks without you, Rae," he said to no one as he put away the last dish.

_**Bzzt! B-b-bzzzzzt!**_

"I should really get him a key," he sighed, walking over to intercom yet again.

_Just a day._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally getting to the sequel of ****The Deal****! Aren't we excited? I am. So… I've given up on ****Lucky Charms ****for now. It's taking too long and I keep looking at the written stuff that I have and I'm plain out not happy with it. I updated it to the point where the ending hardly makes any sense and I have to retype all of the ending to make it work and yeah…so I gave up on that.**

**As for this, I always wanted to do the sequel for this. And I didn't write most of this down so... I'm making it up as I go along (except for a few main points of the story). So this SHOULD be coming out a lot faster. No promises. I am in college and that is more important to me at the time. I took a look back at****The Deal ****and I noticed that FFnet got rid of some of my scene blocking lines things. So I have to go back and fix that one day… and the beginning part of it (I mean, really? My writing was **_**really **_**atrocious, at first. I'm surprised at some of the people who had followed me from the beginning! Thank you guys for sticking with me, by the way).**

**So before I get all the "Oh, Robin and Beastboy are OOC. I don't like that." Don't worry, they aren't OOC. Trust me, as the story goes on you'll see more of who they are in the series. But a few things have changed about them (as I stress in the chapter). They've gone through things that forced them to grow up and /or change, which is a natural thing that happens to people in actual life so… yeah. They have to change from the people they once were. But don't worry they're still true to who they are in the series. And I know I didn't talk much about Raven but she had been cut off from the rest of the group so there was nothing much I could do with her. Except give **_**her **_**background information… for now. So I don't want to hear about that either. I know this is a long author's note but I felt like I had to explain. And that's all I have to say about that.**

**Thank you to my BETA lalabubbles, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Well that's all for now! Peace and happy holidays!**

**Bleeding Writer**

**P.S. I wonder how many of you guys guessed Logan would have a daughter or better yet, that he would be a single father in this sequel. Hehe!**


	2. We are Never the Same

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 2**

"_Some people come into our lives & quickly go. Some stay for a while, leave footprints on our hearts, & we're never, ever the same."~Flavia Weedn_

The elevator dinged as its doors opened, revealing the busy people of the _LA Times Newspaper_. Sighing, she walked through the lobby and over to her station.

"Morning sunshine," a masculine but slightly feminine voice sang.

Placing her purse in her chair, she sighed again, "Please Jerome, I haven't even had my morning tea yet."

"And this is where you will mentally admit that you love me but you won't actually say but I know you do," Jerome said as he produced a steaming cardboard cup from his side of the wall.

Jerome was Rachael's co-worker and her "against her will" friend. He was tall, tan, and was good looking. So good looking to be straight and he wasn't. He had dark brown hair, almost black but it shined a burnt chestnut brown in the sun. His electric bright green eyes were wide and almost always smiling as if he had a secret that no one could ever know to go along with his seductive, pearly white smile. He was clean, well-kept, and well dressed. It was almost scary how clean he was.

Jerome was sassy and bold. He said what he wanted without remorse. There was no such word as "filter" in his vocabulary unless he was talking about a water filter. One of the reasons why she liked him and dealt with him.

Thank you," Rachael sighed pleasantly as she took the cup from his hand.

"Love you too, darling," he said, "_So _Friday night. You, me, Frankie and Melissa – Club 69. We're doing it."

"One, it's Monday. Aren't you looking too far ahead? Two, you know I don't like clubs," Rachael said, sorting through the papers piled on her desk.

"One, I know how you like planned out things ahead of time. So stop complaining. And two, I know you don't but I know you need a guy."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," Jerome said, "Look at you - your tight up-do hair, your business attire, straight back. You look rigid. You work night and day-."

"That doesn't mean I need a guy."

"I'm not saying you _need_ need a guy. Hell, I'm not even saying you should seriously date a guy. I'm just saying you _need_ somethin' somethin', y'know?"

"Something something?" she questioned.

He gave her a dull look as he drawled, "Miss Puss-Puss needs a Mr. Dickson, is what I'm saying."

Rachael's eyes widened as she choked on her hot tea, "_What_?"

"You heard me," he said with a final tone as he sat down at his desk.

"If you honestly think, I'm going to go out just to have – have…" Rachael started.

"Sex," Jerome said plainly, "It's called sex, Rachael. Sex. Sex. _Sex_."

"Then, I am definitely not going," Rachael defiantly said.

Jerome rolled his eyes, "(Prude). Okay, what if I said I wanted you just to have a good time in general. No sex involved."

"Pick another place and then, _maybe_ I'll go if you really want this _prude_ to have fun."

He laughed, "Alright fine. But you do need to get some."

"Keep saying that and I'll make sure all of your nightmares come true," said Rachael in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Oh, I'm _so _scared," he said sarcastically with a dramatic shudder, "Oh, speaking about frightening things – Margaret wants you to do the advice column this week. Janet's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"It was something about a broken arm or something. I don't really care."

"You've never cared much about her."

"Neither have you, diva."

"I'm hardly a diva but you're right," Rachael said as she opened up a file on her desk, "What about Rick? Couldn't he write the column? He's usually the standby for that."

"He's writing a huge editorial about this wedding," Jerome dully said, "'Cause another piece on baby's breath is _so _much more important than a woman who's having issues with a guy they like but their friend is being a pain in the ass and butting her nose into their business."

"You could write it if you feel that's more important than… what piece are you doing?"

"I'm helping the citizens of this fair city that we call Los Angeles lose weight the fastest way possible _without _liposuction… which is more important than simply telling that woman to either dump the guy or dump the friend."

"You've already read the letters, haven't you?"

"Mmm," he hummed with a sly smile, "Possibly."

"Were you originally assigned to do this?"

"Yup."

"Bastard," Rachael said, smiling lightly, "You're helping me with this then."

"Come to Club 69 and I'll do the whole thing but leave it under your name."

She huffed. There was the ultimatum. She knew that it was going to be brought up eventually. He always does it. So her choice was to either give advice to a complete stranger who may or may not take her advice, by herself. Or get Jerome to do it all and go to Club 69, one of the most popular clubs on the west coast, for a few hours with massive amounts of people around her…decisions, decisions.

"…Fine. But you have to do it all."

"You have my word," he flourished with his hand.

"Feels like you plotted this entire thing."

He hummed again, "Quite possibly."

"Bastard!" she lightly laughed.

"You love me anyways," Jerome pointed out.

She ignored the comment, "How much longer until lunch?"

"Ugh, not soon enough. How about we go to that Vietnamese restaurant that you love so much for lunch?"

**Rr**

Dipping her spoon into chicken and vegetable soup, Rachael shook her head at her friend. Jerome decided to play his favorite game, "People Watching."

"Oh my god, look at that horrendous outfit that girl is wearing," he said, pointing his ceramic spoon at a teenage looking girl in a frilly, lacy, ruffled, and studded pink, black, and brown colored dress, "Ew! Who would design that monstrosity of an outfit? Better question: why did she buy it?"

"Better question: Why isn't she in school – she can't be older than 15?" Rachael asked.

"It doesn't even fit her correctly! Ugh, I don't understand why a lot of bigger people don't know how to dress themselves so that they look phenomenal. And I'm not accepting the "Oh I'm big and they don't make things in my size" bit. Two things with that. One, they make stores for them that have fabulous outfits in them. Two, it's not that hard to figure out what patterns and cuts work for you and which ones that don't. I've seen and meet and I'm friends with fabulous big people and they rock it like an astronaut… while still eating their chili cheese fries… which is hard to pull off."

"I think you've found something to write about next Sunday," Rachael said before putting another spoonful of soup in her mouth.

He nodded, looking back at the horribly fashioned girl, "Oh, found out why she's out of school."

"Boyfriend?" she guessed without looking back.

"Yup."

"Older? And possibly really cute."

"He looks like he's 22 but he's smoking so he could be looking older than he is – so between 18 and 22. He's decent looking. I think she's in it so that she looks good around the high school playground."

"It's still robbing the cradle," Rachael said, plainly, "The world we live in today."

"I know. So tragic," he replied, taking a sip of his vegetable soup, "Unfashionable people…on both sides of the size card. Unhealthy people… on both sides. Unsexed people… like you."

Putting her spoon down loudly on the table, she glared at him. Jerome opened his mouth to retort to her glare with some witty comeback but his eyes locked in on a rather handsome, tall, blonde man walking by.

"But that may possibly change once you get a look at hot guy at 1 o'clock," he said pointing over to the guy.

"I highly doubt…" she trailed as her eyes met the deep green eyes looking back at her, "… that."

**BB**

Zooming cars, beeping horns, busy buzzing people – talking to each other, taking on their phones, some talking to _themselves_. The chill late fall air smelled of city living.

_'Much like Jump,_' Logan thought to himself as he wondered through the streets. Often times when his daughter was away at school and he had worked for too long that his vision started to get blurry, he would go off into the city and roam around, doing an errand or two.

It was oddly relaxing.

He sighed pleasantly as he looked up at _Books and Books and then Some_ bookstore. Over the years, he had grown a bit of an appreciation for books. Still preferred his comic books than an actual book but he read them regardless.

"Ah the sweet smell of new books," he mumbled to himself as he walked into the bookstore. He instantly headed for the fiction section of the store.

"R. A. Nevamoore… R. A. Nevamoore…" He whispered to the books, running his long fingers along the spines of the books, "Ah! Nevamoore!"

Picking the book out of the selves, he exhaled happily, "This should be _good_."

Putting it under his arm, he continued his search for three more books (two of which was for his daughter) before he decided that was enough and checked out.

"Ah, a Nevamoore fan, eh? Good choice," the store clerk said, "You know, she's coming out with a new book?"

"Yeah, can't wait for it," Logan said, "If it's anything like her last series was, it's sure to be really good."

"I hear you on that," the clerk chuckled.

Taking his bag full of books, he nodded at the man, "You have a nice day, sir."

"You too."

With a smile and a wave, Logan walked out of the store and continued on his aimless journey. He shook his wrist, revealing the watch that was hidden under his left cuff and read the time.

"Time to head home, I guess. Amora should be home soon," he murmured to himself. Down the street he walked to his car, both enjoying the last bit of free time he had for the day and focusing on all the things he had to do at home.

The wind picked up for a moment, the delicious smell of Vietnamese food from the restaurant across the street flooding into his nose. His sense memory kicked in and thought that it would be a good idea to have soup that night for dinner. When he turned his head to the restaurant, he saw her through the window.

Black hair.

Pale skin.

Slender well-built frame.

'_Angel?'_

Moments passed in his head. The day they met. The moment his eyes connected with hers. Their laughs together. Their passionate, romantic, sleepless but pleasure-filled nights. Everything good about was passed his eyes as if he was reliving them but at warp speed. And then, he remembered all the fights – the yelling and arguing, her constant need for attention. Her selfishness but the one that burned him more than anything was when she abandoned him and her daughter.

His body shook with anger at the thought. How dare she be here? How dare she be out enjoying herself, knowing that she has a daughter? How _dare_ she? He made to walk over to her to give her a piece of his mind and then some, but she turned. Her eyes locked on his and in an instant everything changed. The fury and the anger he had felt for his ex-lover melted away as if it had never occurred. But it was replaced with the nerve-wrecking, puddy-goo feeling that he had felt for another love of his life. For Raven.

"…No," his voice escaping into the air. He closed his eyes as inhaled deeply, 'Lavender, tea, and soap… her scent.'

He opened them, his eyes instantly landing on her. He watched her and her friend frantically gather their things and get up and leave the table. Stepping into the street, he made a beeline for her, her scent hitting him hard in the face when she exited out of the restaurant. She headed up the street along with her friend, away from him.

"Rae," he called as he followed her up the street, "Raven!"

She turned around, quickly but continued on walking in the direction she was heading, "Hello Logan."

"So… it _is_ you," he murmured in disbelief, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in… in years."

"Uh… good. But I have to be going now. I'll be late for work," Rachael picked up her pace, "It was nice seeing you again, Logan."

Logan slowed down and came to a stop.

He couldn't believe it. After all this time, she was here. She was here in Los Angeles somewhere. He had looked almost everywhere else but here cause he thought there was no way she would continue to live in the hustle and bustle of the city. But she was here all along.

He watched her walk up the hill he had come down from. Half of him wanted to follow her to catch up – get some answers, an explanation, something to ease his now troubled heart. But he knew he couldn't. He had a daughter to get home too.

With a heavy sigh, he turned catching one more glimpse of the first woman who had ran away with his heart.

_It's a different day._

* * *

**A/N: Merry day after Christmas/Kwanzaa everybody! Okay so some of you may not like Raven yet. But don't worry the Raven you guys know and love will be back…eventually. Right now I'm trying to flesh her out as the person she is now. Same with Logan. You guys will notice me saying Bb and Rr in a few of these chapters. That means that I had a bit of a battle with the document manager and I lost. So yeah… those are my new dividers because apparently I can't use my dashes anymore. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and hope you are having nice holidays! Well, that's all for now…peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	3. We Shut out the Past Except

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 3**

"_Shut out all of your past except that which will help you weather your tomorrows." ~ Sir William Osler_

"Wait, you _saw _her?" Vic questioned, incredulously, "Here, in Los Angeles, of all places?"

Shuffling the cards in his hands, Logan breathed, "Yeah."

It was Sunday night in the Grayson mansion and that meant that it was poker night. The three old friends – Dick, Vic, and Logan, sat around the green felt table in Dick's dimly lit game room, shifting their cards, placing bets, and exchanging their weekly gossip.

"That's just…funny!" laughed Vic, "I mean – you searched everywhere for her. We all did and she just so happened to be in one of the few places we did _not _look! Ah, dude, that's too good."

"That's exactly what I said when he told me," Dick chimed with a chuckle.

With a light-hearted smile, Logan quipped, "Yeah well, go ahead and laugh. Like you said, all of us tried to find her and she was right under our noses. So she fooled you guys too."

It had been five days since the day Logan saw Raven and he still couldn't believe it. When he came back to the apartment, Dick knew that something was up and called him out on it. Logan came right out and told him about his encounter with the Empath. He had no intention of filtering the details, in fact, he couldn't. He was that stunned. At least, until his daughter came in the room.

"Ah, B, we're just joking with ya," Vic said, "No need to be so serious."

"Eh whatever," he dismissed. Just as Logan was about to pass the cards around the table, a knock came at the door. They all turned to see Garth and Sky walking into the space.

When the West side got wind about the Titans East disbanding, they were devastated, at first. But then, they started to think that it was time for their Titans to hand the responsibility to someone else.

Garth, formerly known as Aqualad, decided to go back to his underwater home of Atlantis, where he soon met his wife, Tula. Not long after his return home, it was brought to his attention that his ocean home was being threatened due to mass pollution coming from land. Realizing that his work would be much better done if he were on land, he left his home and went to Stanford University as a double major in law and political science so that he could give a voice to his people below the surface. He was now an environmental lawyer at a law firm in Long Beach, CA.

As for Sky - Logan's former college roommate, he found out about Logan's super heroics. One day, Logan, Sky, and a few other friends from their college went camping. They had played rough all week. They went swimming in the river by their camp, fishing (which Logan did not participate in), rock climbing, caving, kayaking – all that there was to do, they did. All of these activities took a toll on Logan's already worn out holographic bracelet. So when Logan fell down a hill, getting his bracelet caught on a sharp rock, it was no wonder why it broke. Sky just so happened to be with him when this occurred and was shocked by Logan's green skin pigmentation. It didn't take long for him to figure out who he was and that Logan would've preferred it if he didn't say anything to the others. Sky quickly and cleverly came up with a reason to get Logan out of there to their college dorm where he could contact Vic and get a new bracelet.

Since then, Logan has trusted Sky with his secrets and so have the other undercover former Titans.

"Aye! It's about time you two showed up. We were just about to get started," Vic greeted as he gave them their starting chips.

"Sorry, couldn't get away from the Mrs." Garth said, "Tula's five months pregnant now and she's starting to get all these crazy cravings."

"You better get used to it, dude," Logan advised, "It only gets worse from here. _Trust me._"

"And what's your excuse?" Vic directed at Sky.

With a laugh, he said, "What am I being investigated or something? Nah, Meme and her mother wanted to go over to the cake shop and check out some cakes for the wedding. And who should be the one to chauffer…?"

"You," the men said simultaneously before bursting out in laughter. Sky said, "Yeah, so we sat there for two and a half hours going over the wedding cake. And then, we they realized that they had to go to the bridal store for God knows what else and we had to drive back home so they can get in Ma's car so that I could come here."

"Jesus," Vic commented, placing his bet.

"Thank Poseidon that Atlantian weddings have to be traditional and we don't have that kind of stuff to deal with."

"Well, aren't you the lucky one?"

"Yeah," Dick chimed harshly, throwing his chips in the pot, "He's lucky to be marrying the one he loves."

The smiles that were on the men's faces quickly faded away as they remembered how their friend was supposed to be married at this point. A deaf silence filled the room between the men, looking at each other for some sort of response.

Vic was the first, "Eh, man –."

Dick cut him off, "Where did you see her again, Logan?"

"Huh?"

"Raven. Where did you see her?"

"_Mì __v__à __S__úp_. That Vietnamese place in downtown LA. Why?"

"I'm wondering if she lives around here and if so, where?"

"Wait, what?" Sky interjected, "You saw Raven? Purple haired and pale skinned Raven?"

"Not so pale skin and black haired instead of purple haired Raven but yes, I did see her," Logan said, dealing all the cards out, "I think she does. She said, she had to go to work but I don't know where she works."

"You know, there's this thing called the internet," Garth dryly commented, "It has people's names, their addresses, and their work place right next to their names. It's a _wonderful_ invention."

"We had to drop our names, remember? It's more complicated than that."

"I'm not talking about her super hero name. I'm talking about her real name. And from what I understand, you two spent a lot of time together that last month –."

Snapping his head up from the cards, he said, "Don't you think I've tried finding her by her original name? Seriously – me, as a former Titan, using whatever wit, knowledge, and investigative skill I have to find a friend for these past few years, only to be dooped over by a fucking book or a website called white pages? You, seriously, think I haven't tried everything? You think I'm that dumb?...Check."

"No one thinks you're dumb, B," Vic reasoned, putting his bet in, "It's just weird that we've been looking almost everywhere without finding a clue and all of a sudden she turns up and you are the one who finds her. Check."

"Then, she just disappears once again as if she never existed. Even my bond with her has disappeared," Dick finished, "Open and I will see your chip and I raise you two more."

"Very weird, indeed," Garth said, pressing his lips as he gazed on his cards, "I see your three."

Logan glared at Garth, for a moment but decided to not say anything.

"I will see your three. Y' know," Sky chipped, "I always thought Raven was extremely hot when I was growing up."

The men half groaned and laughed at the statement.

"Oh come on! You gotta admit she filled out that leotard like no other," Sky argued.

"Dude, _we _barely saw her leotard. How do you know?" Vic asked, suspiciously.

In a sheepish tone, Sky said, "I used to collect pictures."

The whole room erupted in groans.

"Please, don't tell me that you posted them up on your wall," Logan said, closing his eyes.

"One or two," replied Sky, "or maybe…18."

"Ah come on man! Seriously?"

**Rr**

She couldn't believe it. No, she wouldn't. There was just no way that this was possible.

"When I said "Could you possibly add any more ruffles to this dress?" last week, that wasn't a request," She said dryly as she stared into the mirror.

Not only was she wearing a dress with ruffles but she was wearing a metallic fuchsia colored off the shoulder taffeta gown with ruffles throughout the skirt and on the sleeves with embellishment along the bust line and oversized rosettes at the top of the thighs. Needless to say, Rachael wasn't happy.

"Oh come on! You look gorgeous in it. It's couture. Absolutely divine," her headed friend, Melissa replied.

Melissa Behrman was your average woman. Average height, average brown hair, and light blue, almost grey eyes. She wasn't thin but she wasn't all that chunky either. As Jerome would put it, "A fabulous woman with a little extra _zang!_" The one thing about her that wasn't average about her - at least in LA, was her nasally, New York City accent that drove Rachael crazy if she went off on one of her monologues.

Rachael met Melissa in her writing for publication class in college. They weren't friends when they first met though. Rachael found her annoying and Melissa found Rachael a strange and intimating. One day, Melissa came in extremely upset and Rachael, being the empath that she was, took her to the side and comforted her. Since then, they've been close friends. When Rachael met Jerome, she decided that the two would like each other and decided to introduce them. She has regretted that decision ever since.

Jerome snorted, "If I had a body like yours, I'd work that dress like a Saturday night stripper on a pole."

Rachael rolled her eyes, "Really Jerome? That's the best analogy you can come up with?"

"Oh, you're so testy today," commented Jerome, "Hun, you need to feed your clam burger, take my word for it."

Trying not to blush, Rachael replied, "Can we focus on the dress, please?"

"Yes, since the wedding is a month away," Melissa directed at Jerome. She walked over to Rachael and looked at her in the mirror, "This dress would fit the other four bridesmaids well."

"And why aren't they here trying on this dress?" Rachael shot dryly.

Looking at her with widened eyes, she said, "They had other things to do. People have plans – lives, mama. Jeez, do you hear this Jerome?"

"I hear it."

"Just questioning everything I do and say. Why is she in the wedding? Why is she the bridesmaid? Why this dress? Could I add more ruffles?" My God, I don't know who's worse – her or my mother?"

"I heard that," said a voice coming from the dress racks behind them.

Ma, or Mrs. Jemma Behrman, had the same features as her daughter, only a little chunkier (thanks to having four kids), a little shorter, and greyer around the temples. She was one of those mothers that wanted their daughters to get married and then, become a grandma the moment they turned 18, if not sooner. So to say that she was thrilled that her second eldest daughter was getting married was an understatement.

Facing those racks, Melissa replied, "I'm glad ya heard it, ma! Now stop looking for a dress. We already got you one!"

"I'm looking for your sister!"

"Rachael already trying on the bridesmaid dress!"

"No, her wedding dress."

"She's not even dating anyone, ma!"

Peeking her head from around the racks, Ma said innocently, "So? It's always nice to be prepared." She dipped her head back behind the racks and continued on her search, "By the by, that dress Rachael is wearing, is absolutely beautiful but I think it could use some more ruffles."

Rachael and Melissa rolled their eyes while Jerome chuckled at their expense, "Your mother's a trip."

"Yeah, a real laugh riot," Rachael responded as she turned back to the mirror, "Are we done looking at this dress?"

"Still questioning me?" Melissa said, throwing her arms up in the air, "Both you and my mother are going to drive me crazy. Yes, go. Take off the dress since you want to get out of my dream bridesmaids dress."

Stepping down from the podium, Rachael said, "Hey, I'm here unlike your other bridesmaids including your maid of honor. And I will wear your dream dress on your day with a smile on my face like I love it-."

"At least, what you call a smile," Jerome shot.

"But for now, I'm not going to love it and I'm still here for you," she continued as she went into the changing room, "So you can stop the whole "guilt trip"."

"Hey, guilt is the weapon of my people," Melissa shot back.

"Leave the girl alone, Meli," Ma said from behind the rack, "Be lucky you have such a dedicated bridesmaid. If you keep pushing her like this, she might not hold your dress when you need to pee. And trust me, you're gonna need a dedicated girl with sturdy hands like hers. Oh, don't get me started."

"Then, don't get started, Ma," Melissa said back. She turned to Jerome, "See what I mean?"

"Not really. But I can tell you what I saw the other day while I was out with Rachael," Jerome sitting up in his seat.

Practically sliding to the seat next to him at wind speed, she leaned in with wide eyes and said, "What did you see?"

"A really, really hot guy! I mean, he had sandy blonde hair…"

"Oh!"

"Gorgeous emerald green eyes!"

"Oooh!"

"Nice tan skin and tall with muscular tone and definition."

"Athletic, nice! So did you get a number?"

"No, I don't think he was flying my colors but he was certainly flying Rachael's."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No!_"

"I _know_!"

"Get out!"

"I won't. He was staring at her and then called her, Raven."

"_Raven_?"

"Yes. And I think she knew him because he said "I haven't seen you in years." And she knew his name too."

"Oh! What was his name?"

"Logan."

"What did you say?" Rachael snapped as she walked back over to her friends.

Trying to play the not-guilty card, Melissa replied quietly, "Nothing. He said nothing."

"I brought up Mr. Hottie from Hottville that we saw yesterday," Jerome said matter-of-factly. Melissa sent him a glare, knowing that they were in for a silent and cold- lecture from Rachael.

Rachael frowned at him, her eyes piercing into him. She pursed her lips together in a tight scowl. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, "We will not discuss him. Or my sex life, or lack there off, anymore."

She turned to Melissa, "Are we buying this dress?"

Melissa merely shook her head, yes. With that, Rachael turned sharply on her heel towards the cash register and walked her deadly hard walk. Reluctantly, her two friends followed behind her.

"You know," Ma whispered, walking over to them, "she really needs to get some or at least, use a vibrator. No woman should be that uptight."

"Oh, _shut up, Ma!"_

**Rr**

Rachael let go of the breath that she seemed to have held all day as she closed the door in her apartment. Looking down at the floor, Rachael slipped her shoes off one by one before walking further into the room. She threw her keys, lazily, on the small table propped up against the wall and her shoes right by it on the floor.

"_Meow…"_

She sighed, "Hello Lapè."

The kitten ran to her feet and mewed at his owner, quietly. Bending down, Rachael picked up the black and white kitten, scratched its head, and walked into the kitchen with it.

"I know, you're hungry," she sighed, "It's been a long day, Lapè."

"_Mew…"_

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a tuna can from the cabinet. Placing the can in an automatic can-opener, she turned to the kitten in her arms and cooed it.

Rachael was walking in the park when she came across the two month old feline. Its paw was hurt, it looked malnourished, the mother was nowhere in sight, and there were birds of prey looming around the kitten. The black faced, white pawed kitten looked up at her as if it was asking for her help. Rachael's steeliness instantly melted in that moment and decided she had to do something for the poor thing. She picked him up in with her jacket and took him to the vet. At the end of their visit to the vet, he had his shots, a collar with tags, a name, and an owner. And Rachael had a new companion. She chose the name, Lapè for him because in Haitian Creole, a language she was really into at the time, it meant peaceful and he was a very calm and peaceful kitten.

The lid of the can popped off and instantly, the small feline started fidgeting. Giving a small smile, she picked up the can and set it on the floor along with the kitten.

"Ah Lapè," she sighed, as she walked over to the refrigerator, "What am I going to do? Just when I thought it was over – when it was okay to go outside again with looking over my shoulder, he shows up."

Sighing again with a frozen TV dinner in hand, she said, "Now that he knows that I'm here, he's going to search for me. It's only a matter of time before he finds me again."

"_Mew…"_ Lapè muttered as he nibbled his food.

Throwing the dinner in the microwave and turning it on for six minutes, she slumped, "Think I should run?"

"_Mew," _he cutely responded, licking his face of the tuna. Rachael turned and looked at the cat and smiled, "Guess not, then."

_Days are changing._

* * *

**Hey guys new chapter! Unedited and a filler, cause you guys have been waiting for so long for this chapter. Um... so this is the part where I say I'm busy with college and life and blah blah blah. You guys know the mix. But I haven't given up on this story. Also, I've taken a long break from Lucky Charms. I've been getting a lot of messages about that. I haven't completely given up on it, I'm just busy and I'm more interested in this story as opposed to that one. But I HAVEN'T given up. Summer is coming. I hope to do more with this then but I'm not going to make promises. I will promise an update but a lot of updates, no I will not promise that. I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it was a filler. Please review! Well that's all for now... peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**

**P.S. Lapè is pronounced Lei-pay. You guys might also want to check the last chapter.**


	4. What We Look For

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 4**

"_What we see depends mainly on what we look for." ~ John Lubbock_

"_Aahaaaaahaaaahaaahaaaa!"_ an ear piercing cry rang through room.

The women froze and stared at the doors that held the weeping bride. Another cry rang out causing a chill to run down their spine. They may be close friends to the weeping woman but they all knew better than to try to console this unhappy bride. They all looked at each other, mentally pleading for someone else to go in and talk to her. Eventually, all eyes landed on one particular bridesmaid.

Taking a gulp of her champagne, Rachael walked into the brides prep chamber. She mentally laughed as she looked at the panicked faces of the other bridesmaids as well as the maid of honor's.

'_Not even the maid of honor and I'm the one who has to go talk to her. Pathetic_,' she thought as she walked to the doors. She slid the doors open to reveal a devastated bride. The bride looked up with a tear-streaked, horrified face and let out another sob. Rachael closed the doors, giving the bridesmaids a "You owe me" look, and turned to the hysterical bride, "What's wrong, Melissa?"

Trying to gather herself, she replied, "No-nothing. It's nothing."

Rachael arched her eyebrow and waited, '_Truth and tears in 3…2…1…'_

Collapsing on the chaise lounge, she broke out into tears, "It's just…I don't know if I can do this!"

Secretly rolling her eyes, Rachael sat down with the bride.

"I mean, yesterday I was sure fire ready to marry him. You know. But today…" and the rest was too nasally and high pitched to understand. Thank goodness, her makeup was water proof.

Rachael grabbed the tissue box and pulled two pieces out to wipe her tears. The other free hand rested lightly on the bride's hand, "Ssh…Everything will be okay."

"How…do you…know?" Melissa muttered between sobs.

"Because you have a wonderful man. He's sweet, charming, understanding, and from what you told me, he is quite a lover."

The bride chuckled a little, "Yeah...he is."

Gripping her hand a little tighter, Rachael said, "I have been your friend for quite some time and I've met some of your boyfriends before you met him. And believe me – you didn't come alive like you do when you're around him. You have this glow around you every time you're with him or talking to him. Even when you guys argue you have a glow."

Sniffling, Melissa lifted her head to look at her dear friend, "Really?"

Rachael smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah. Now you have a decision to make. You either go in there and marry the guy or you take him aside and tell him you're not ready yet, for which I'm sure he will understand."

"Yeah right, he'll understand," Melissa said, wiping her nose, "Why would he understand me not going through with me?"

"Because he loves you more than anyone and anything. He told me that he can't even remember his life before you came along. And all he'll ever want is to please you and love you for the rest of your days," Raven said with comforting smile.

The bride smiled and stood up, "Can you hand me my bouquet?"

Raven smiled and handed her the heavy bunch of flowers. Suddenly, the doors flew open, "Where's my baby? She better go through with this wedding or I'm gonna kill her!"

"It's already taken care of, Ma!" the bride shouted, "Jeez, sometimes I swear you're more concerned about the well being of the wedding instead of me."

"We have a hundred pounds of shrimp coming in and don't even get me started on the caviar," the almost 50 years old woman said, "You better go through with this wedding!"

Deciding that it was a good time to get out of the room, Rachael slipped out the room and closed the doors.

Turning to face the other bridesmaids, she smiled smugly and walked out of that room into the hallway, grabbing her bouquet along the way. Looking up, she saw Jerome standing at the other side of the hall.

Walking up to stand beside him, she said, "You were right."

He scoffed, "Of course, I was right. I know what a bride looks like when she's going to get a bit of cold feet."

"Thank you for the lesson on spinning mushy stuff," Rachael said, blatantly.

"You're welcome," he said as he flipped a strand of her hair off her shoulder, "Now we have to hope that Ma doesn't send her over the edge again.

"I think that's a job of the maid of honor."

"So do I."

"Let's get out of here."

"You read my mind," he replied as they walked to the chapel, "I really like your hair up like this. Can you do this every day?"

"No."

**Bb**

Standing up and looking around the large white room, she looked up in awe. She felt like she was in a snow globe with the big fat snowflakes all around.

"Amora, sit down," she heard her father say. She smiled at him and walked over to him and grabbed his nose.

"What are you doing, silly girl?" he said with a smile.

"I got your nose," she sang.

He smiled widely and said, "Yes, I know. But you know what?"

"What?" she asked, her big blue eyes gleaming with curiosity.

He put his fingers on her stomach and moved them quickly, "This."

She fidgeted and moved, trying to get away from her father and his tackling fingers. Just before her laughs became audible, he stopped and swooped her into his arms and sat her down. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"That's not fair. You cheated," the little girl said.

"I'm the daddy, I do not cheat," he replied, "I'm allowed to do things like that."

She shook her head, "No, you're not."

"Says who?"

"Me," she said, simply.

"Now that's not fair," he said, "I would never win."

"Yes, you would," she said reaching up for her father's face.

He leaned down and let her hand rest on his cheek and smiled at his daughter, "Really?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No."

He laughed, "You little devil, you."

She giggled at him and fidgeting due to her puffy, itchy yellow dress.

He stared at his daughter, for a moment. She was such a blessing to him. Smart, funny, sweet, innocent, and a real ball buster. The things he loved most about her.

It was the sound of the piano and the violins that snapped him out of his thoughts.

He watched as the groom came in through the back door and took his place at the altar. He turned to look up the aisle to see the flower girls and the ring bearer came down the aisle and chuckled when he heard the women coo at them. Then, came the groomsmen with the bridesmaids on their arms. The men were in the traditional black tuxedos but wore fuchsia ties. The women wore the same color on what Logan would call very tacky dresses.

Just as he was about to look away, something caught his eye. He turned his head and looked closely at one of the maids.

Black hair, blue eyes, small frame, and pale skin…

He inhaled silently but picked up nothing but other women's strong perfumes. He coughed a little from the strength of the smell. Looking back up at the familiar woman, he leaned in closer to see her but she already past him so all he could see was the back of her head.

'_It's either the one that got away or the one that ran away,' _he thought. He prayed it was the former. Running all of their features through his head, he thought of one that was placed on the back of the neck that made one woman differ from the other. Looking hard at the back of this woman's neck, he noticed a burn mark that started right at the edge of her hair line down to the nape of her neck.

With a deep breath, he thought, _'From our encounter with Overload. Fall 2006.'_

She walked up the steps that lead to the altar and found her spot among the other bridesmaids. She turned – her face to the crowd.

'_Raven…'_

His heart raced in his chest. He knew he'd find her again but he didn't know it would be today of all day's. Emotion upon emotion started to fill him – happy, angry, joyful, sad, relieved, hurt, foolish, infatuated, just a hoard of emotions that he didn't know what to do with. Just when he was about to lose it he felt someone crawl on his lap.

He looked down and saw Amora crawling from one side to the other so that she could get a better look of the Bride coming down the aisle. Attending to his fatherly duties, he help her across the chair and stood, forgetting about the pale skinned woman momentarily. Once he was secure that she was all right, he looked back to the altar.

She was still standing there, completely unaware of his presence.

'_That'll change at the reception,' _ he thought to himself before finally focusing on the ceremony itself.

**Rr**

"Hey Dean," Rachael greeted as she walked up to the bar, "A merlot, if you please."

He laughed as he reached for the bottles, "Hey neighbor."

Dean McLachlan was a bartender that lived in the apartment building above Rachael' she first moved in, he came down and tried to hit on her but Rachael wouldn't have it. One day, he came down and she was having one of her off days. He offered to make her a drink or two. Reluctant to the idea but needing a drink, Rachael said yes and they became friends – though he did make the ever occasional pass on her. He wasn't unfortunate looking. No, quite the opposite. His skin was the nice blend of coffee mixed cream. He had short black hair with a parting on the right side. He had hazel brown eyes with hints of green toward the iris.

She actually kinda liked him flirting with her... he just wasn't her type.

"Always a bridesmaids, huh?"

"That's because she doesn't leave herself available," Jerome said, appearing at Rachael's side.

Rachael rolled her eyes, "Here we go."

"Oh come on, if you would leave yourself open you and your little _friend_ will be incredibly happy."

Handing Rachael her drink, Dean nodded, "He's right, you know."

"I don't care if he's right. Why should I leave myself open to some guy that may not be worth it?"

A bridesmaid by the name of Milly walked up alongside Jerome and said, "You'll never know if he _is _worth it if you don't try to meet someone."

"You meet too many people," Dean commented.

"Hey! We're not talking about me. We're talking about Rachael here."

Milly was another friend of Rachael's, thanks to Melissa. She was a red-headed, almost 30 with the body of a young, fit teenager, promiscuous realtor with blue eyes and a small southern twang in her voice.

"Anyway, the point is that five people agree with me. That you need a boy toy and you need to get it," Jerome interrupted.

"First of all, I don't need a boy toy. Two, who are the other two people?"

"Melissa and Ma," he answered blatantly.

"By the way, don't try for the groomsmen," Milly answered, "I already did. All married. Except this one." Pointing to Jerome, "He's gay."

"And loooooving it!" Jerome sang.

Dean snorted, "Cocktail hour has been open for 15 minutes and you already worked half the room. Wow, you're slipping in your _old _age."

"Nobody asked you, Dean!"

"Why am I friends with you three again?" Rachael pondered before she walked away.

**Bb**

"Oh, she is so precious," the woman in the white dress cooed to the tired girl in his arms, "How old is she again?"

"She's six," he answered. The little girl lifted her head from his shoulder and glared at him.

"And a quarter," he added.

The newly wedded bride and groom chuckled as she put her face back to his shoulder.

"Oh, she's going to be a handful she gets older," the groom chuckled.

"I don't even want to think about that," Logan chuckled as he searched the crowd. Nothing.

"So, have you heard from…Angel yet?" the bride asked hesitantly.

Locking eyes on the couple, he paused. Angel was always a sensitive topic for Logan. No matter how long it's been, Logan had been known to snap about his old girlfriend. He shook his head, "No and I don't think I ever will."

His friend, Sky nodded, "Her loss." He opened his mouth to move onto another topic but his bride beat him too it.

"She's going to need a mother at one point, don't you think?"

"It would be nice if she did but no, I don't believe she will _need_ one," Logan replied calmly, "She's well taken care of."

"I didn't mean to offend or make it sound like you couldn't do it yourself. Plenty of people are single parents but I'm just saying –."

Cutting her off, he said, "That you think it'll be easier for me to deal with her when she gets older."

"Exactly."

Logan smiled inwardly, "I will admit it certainly would be great if someone could talk to her about the birds and the bees."

The couple laughed at the small joke, relieved he didn't snap at them for bringing the subject up.

Logan sighed, "Well, you guys have other guest to greet so I'll see you guys later. Congratulations, you two. Mazel Tov."

He walked away from the couple and over to the bar and ordered himself a beer.

"Can I have some?" his daughter asked when she saw the drink.

He laughed, "Not until you're 21, sweetheart."

"But I'm thirsty," she pouted.

He chuckled at her again, turning to the bartender, "She'll have an orange juice, please."

The bartender nodded with a smile and turned to fetch the drink.

"Why isn't she the most precious thing?" he heard someone coo.

He turned his head to see a red-headed woman, wearing a bridesmaids dress, smiling at his daughter.

He muttered a "thank you" and smiled at the woman.

"I bet she's daddy's little girl," she said.

He chuckled as he put Amora down and handed her, her drink, "That she is."

"You know, I've always thought that it burns when the daughter always turns to her father than she does to her mother. How does your wife feel about that?" she asked.

Logan sighed. It just wasn't his day, "I don't have one. Now if you'll excuse me."

And with that he turned and left, leaving the woman to regret her words.

**Rr**

"Way to go, Milly," Dean said, making another drink for another guest, "You scared off yet another bachelor for yourself."

"Oh well, how was I supposed to know he was a single parent?" Milly replied, "You men need to learn to wear wedding bands."

Dean rolled his eyes at her as he gave another drink to someone.

"But damn," she muttered as she watched the man walk away, "He's got a nice ass."

"Who's got a nice ass?" Rachael said, appearing by Milly's side again.

"You see that guy with the blonde hair, right there?" Milly pointed, "The one with the little girl holding his hand?"

Squinting her eyes, Rachael nodded. She looked down his back side and nodded in approval, "He does have a nice ass."

"You can serve coffee and cake on that ass," Milly laughed causing Rachael to chuckle.

"Hey Rachael, maybe you can try with him since Milly blew her shot," Dean suggested.

Flipping him The Bird, Milly added, "Yeah, let someone else get their kicks tonight."

"Lord knows you need it," Jerome said walking back up to the bar. "And what are you talking about, Milly? You're going to get your kicks with someone in this place tonight."

Milly inhaled, "True. But, Rachael, you're going to get yours with _him_."

Rachael shook her head, "What is you guys fascination with my sex life?"

"You're nonexistent sex life?" they all replied.

Ignoring them, she continued, "He's a married man anyways. Couldn't even if I wanted too."

Now it was Milly's turn to shake her head, "No, he's not. He's a single parent, though."

"Like that makes it better," Rachael countered. She asked Dean for another drink and turned back to Milly, "I'm not going to be held responsible for corrupting a child's mind because I want to have sex with her father."

"Well then, don't scream," Milly responded slyly.

Jerome gave her a high five.

Raven chuckled as she grabbed her drink, "You guys are insane."

**Bb**

Logan walked around looking around and over heads for the woman he saw at the wedding earlier. He had to see her. He had to talk to her. Maybe get some answers from her somehow.

Then, he saw her. Over at the bar that he was standing at moment ago all the way across the room. He pushed through the crowd, making his way there. His eyes were set on her and her alone. He _had_ to see her.

The doors to the ballroom that they were waiting for to open. Everyone rushed in, including the familiar bridesmaid. He stopped walking, remembering he had someone else to tend to. He could continue on his search in the room later. He was bound to see her in there. He sighed and turned back to where his daughter was sitting and waiting.

She smiled up at him and bound off her chair. He held out his hand with a kind smile allowing her to put her small hand in his large one. Hand in hand, they walked together into the ballroom.

_Changing days are here to stay._

* * *

**A/N: "OMG! She updated sooner rather than later! WHAAAT?" Yes, I know it's surprising. It's surprising for me too. I ,honestly, didn't think I'd have this up with soon but my classes were cancelled all this week and I had nothing to do so I worked on this. I like the way this chapter turned out (even though it's not edited). Especially, since this chapter was written out first on paper, was originally was supposed to be the first chapter, and is altered to fit the story that I've created now. I hope you guys like this as much as I like it. Please read and review. Well that's all for now…peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**

**P.S. I dedicate this chapter to NinjaGinja. Thank you so much for your kind, kind words. To answer your one question, I don't know how long this story will last. Hopefully, not too long but no promises. Anyway, thank you so much. You really encouraged me to write this chapter up sooner rather than later. **


	5. They Say Time Changes Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 5**

"_They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself" ~ Andy Warhol_

The party was on.

After the bride and groom's grand entrance, two of the three courses, and the couple's first dance as husband and wife, the floor opened for all. It didn't take long for Jerome to hit the floor along with Milly, who quickly left him for one of the groom's cousins.

Taking a sip from her wine class, Rachael watched her friends dancing and having a good time. She gave a small smile when she saw Jerome dance with a nice looking man. The young man seemed to have accepted the invitation from him which, unless they were in a gay club, rarely happened for Jerome.

'_Good for you,' _she thought as she bounced her foot in the air to the music.

"You like this song?" a voice came from behind her. She rolled her eyes before she turned around. It's probably one of those stupid groomsmen…

She was met with a surprise when she looked up and saw the tall, sandy blonde haired man she had checked out earlier smiling at her as he took the seat next to her. But it wasn't that he was the tall, sandy blonde haired man that surprised her. It was his emerald green eyes that told her exactly who he was.

"Nice to see you again, Raven," he said through his soft smile.

After a slight pause, she said, "Nice to see you too, Logan. And it's Rachael now."

"Rachael?" he repeated. He scrunched his face in displeasure, "It sounds a bit odd for you."

"Well, it is my name," she replied.

"Yes, but I've known you as Raven since the day I met you," Logan said, "So forgive me but I'm still going to call you Raven."

She nodded silently, knowing she would prefer himcalling her by her old name. "So what are you doing here?"

"Crashing the wedding," he said jokingly, "I saw you walking in here and I just followed you. I stole this tux from guy in order to get in though."

Raven chuckled, lightly. His humor has gotten better over the years.

"Nah, Sky was my college roommate. Turns out he made a pretty good friend outside of college too."

"Ah," was her response with the nod of her head.

"And you're friends with the bride?"

She gave him a dull look, "Would I be wearing this if I wasn't?"

Logan laughed, "No, you wouldn't."

"She's a friend of mine from college as well," she answered.

Logan nodded. He opened his mouth to ask her a question but he was cut off. "How you guys enjoying yourselves?" Melissa asked the two, excitedly.

The two smiled at her, "Oh, everything's great."

"Oh good," Melissa commented, "I take it you two have met?"

"Yes, we have," Raven nodded.

"In fact, I was just about to ask her to dance," Logan said, turning his head to her. He stood and held out his hand to her, "Would you like to dance?"

Melissa gushed next to her new husband as he smiled at his friend, "Oh come on, Rachael! Dance with him."

She glanced at them, quickly cursing them before looking back to the standing man in front of her, his hand still extended to her. She pursed her lips and nodded as her hand slipped into his causing Melissa to gush more.

Logan turned back to the couple as Raven slowly stood from her lace covered chair, "If you'll excuse us."

Melissa waved him off, "Oh, by all means have fun!"

Sky simply gave him a head nod as if to say, "Good choice." Logan turned back to his newly acquired partner and led her to the dance floor. Raven looked over his shoulder to Melissa who gave her a great wide smile and a "thumbs up." She gave her a dismissing look and turned back to the floor.

"Thank you," she murmured. Logan looked at her, questionably as he turned her around to face him. Matching her frame with his, she said, "She would've talked to us all night about the wedding and how well the ceremony went and how everyone seems to be getting along."

He chuckled, "That's why I asked you to dance."

Raven gave him a small smile, "Well then, thank you again."

"You're welcome."

They swayed to the slow beat, enjoying each others' company. It had been so long since the two had seen each other. It felt like decades and yet, as if it all happened yesterday.

'_He still smells the same,' _Raven thought softly to herself as she unconsciously dipped her head a little closer to him. Logan noticed this and softly placed his chin on the top of her head, wanting to be just a tad bit closer to his old friend. He felt a sense of wholeness within him as he held her in his arms again.

He chuckled softly to himself.

"What?" she said as she picked up her head a little.

"The last time we really talked to each other was when we were dancing at the ball," he answered with a smile.

She looked into his amused filled eyes for a moment as she recalled the memory. He was telling her what he had learned over the time they had spent together. Right before she read his note saying that he loved her. She ducked her head down, unsure of what to say and unwilling to meet his eyes.

He noticed her unease, "How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Oh, I've been good. Good," she repeated, still feeling the wave of guilt, "I work for the _LA Times_ now. And you?"

"Oh great," he replied, "I'm in the video game business."

"Oh? Any success?"

"I would say so," he chuckled, "It's one of the most popular games on the market."

"Even over _Super Monkeys_?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled over her reference to his favorite video game of all time, "Yes, even over _Super Monkeys_."

Raven thought for her moment. A coworker of hers was talking about video games the other day and she tried to remember what game he had planned on reviewing that was really popular.

"_The End of Days_?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I work for the _LA Times_," she said in a "duh" tone.

He smiled, "So you're in journalism?"

"Yes, for the third time."

"You realize, I recommended that you go into journalism," he said, matter-of-factly.

She looked up at him in shock, "You remember?"

"Of course, I remember," he replied. He looked deep in her eyes, in the way that made her feel naked, "I remember _you_."

She inhaled silently. How was he able to do this? After all this time, he still made her speechless. She inhaled to speak but before she could muster anything up but Logan's face changed. His eyes filled with worry and his face held an expression of urgency. But he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was looking over her, past her to the doors that lead out to the lobby.

He muttered an, "Excuse me," and let go of her, heading for the doors. She turned and watched him walk to those doors.

"What are you doing still standing here?" Jerome's voice rang in her ear. She turned to see him and Milly standing behind her on both sides.

"Go up there and find out what's happening," Milly urged.

"Yeah, babe, he digs you," Jerome chimed as he started to push her, "Don't let him get away!"

Before Raven even had a chance to really protest, she was pushed off the floor and shoved towards the lobby doors. She stumbled for a moment, catching her balance before she fell through the doors. She took one look back at the two and glared as they mouthed the words, "Go on!"

Taking a deep breath, she walked through the doors, looking for her old friend. She saw him on the other side of the room, sitting with a little girl.

'_His daughter,' _she thought. It didn't take long for her to realize that her presence there was really out of place. With the nervous bite of her lip, she turned to head back to the party.

"Raven?"

She barely took one step when the name hit her ears. Letting out a silent sigh, she turned around and faced the two.

"Hi, um…" she stuttered awkwardly, "You looked…troubled so I, uh, wanted to make sure…"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he answered, "I just needed to make sure…my daughter was okay."

Hearing him say "my daughter" sort of shook her as if the fact solidified in her head. He had a daughter. Even more shocking was that he, Garfield "Beastboy" Logan, was a parent. She approached the two.

"Raven," he started, "this is my daughter, Amora. Amora, this is an old friend of mine, Raven."

"Nice to meet you, Misses Raven," the little girl said, smiling up at her. It was hard for Raven not to smile. She was so pure and so sweet, Raven almost felt like gushing over her. She glanced at Logan and saw the love and adoration in his eyes as he looked at her.

Raven gave her a small smile, "Hi Amora, it's very nice to meet you."

"Are you daddy's friend from when he was a super hero?" she asked, lowering her volume when she mentions her dad's old team.

Raven looked up at Logan in question. He merely shrugged, "She knows."

Nodding in response, Raven returned her attention to Melody, "Yes I am."

"Oh," Amora responded, kicking out her dangling legs, "I've never met you before?"

"No," Raven answered.

With curious eyes, Amora looked up at her and said, "Why?"

Raven took in a deep breath, searching her mind for an answer. What was she to say? _'Because I stopped talking to your father the night I ran from him.' _

Yeah, like that would go over easily...

Logan saw the trouble in her eyes and stepped in, "Hey, Amora, do you want so more cake?

The child eyes widened at the mention of the word, "Yes."

"Well, I'm sure if you ask Melissa, _really nicely _for another slice of cake, she'll get you one."

The little girl leapt off the couch and skipped off, hurriedly, her brown spiral curls bouncing with each step without so much of a backward glance.

A small smile graced Raven's face as they watched the girl run off, "She's beautiful, Logan."

"Yeah, she's my pride and joy," he responded. Raven turned to Logan. She saw the love and the adoration he had for Melody in his eyes as he watched her walk away from them. He had never had that look on his face before, not even when he looked at her. Her heart warmed at the sight.

"How old is she?" Raven asked.

"She's five," he answered.

She merely nodded in response, "She's mature for her age."

He shrugged, "She hangs around me and Dick most of the time. She's picked up on our detective skills. Especially, from Dick."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows, "Dick?"

"Oh, Robin."

She nodded, "You're still in touch?"

"Still in touch?" he snorted, "I just gave him a key to my apartment again since he's over so much."

Raven's eyes perked in interest, "Really? I thought it would be..."

"No, Vic's doing his own thing. We're still buds and talk and stuff but its' Dick that is over the most."

Raven opened her mouthed to say something but the sound of thundering heels. They turned to see Melissa running out of the ballroom, looking around frantically with her hand on her lower abdomen. Her eyes landed on Raven, quick relief spreading over her face.

"Oh! There you are!" she said to Raven, "I need you… now!" she turned to Logan and smiled, "How is everything? Are you okay?"

Logan nodded and told her everything was fine. She simply smiled back at him and nodded. Her smile vanished when she turned to Raven, "Rachael, come on!"

Raven stood, following behind Melissa knowing what she was needed for. She halted for a moment, remembering Logan. She turned to him and raised her arms in an attempt to apologize. Logan simply raised a hand and shook his head to tell her he understood. She was a bridesmaid, after all. She nodded in appreciation and followed after her bride.

"Come on, Rachael! I need to pee like a race horse!" Melissa yelled from to door of the bathroom.

Raven rolled her eyes. Oh, the joys of being a bridesmaid.

_There's a moment in every day._

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm out for the summer and I feel like writing! Okay so this chapter was definitely a filler. Trust me the next chapter will be better. I just had a really hard time with this one and yeah, I just wanted this to be done with. And that's all for now… peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	6. Be Yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 6**

"_A friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself." ~Jim Morrison_

"Ugh!" Raven groaned as she made her way to her car.

She had been on her feet all day, in really uncomfortable four inched platform pumps. She woke up that morning, went to Melissa's house, changed into her dress, and put on the god-awful thin, thin, _thin_ and high heels. And they have been on her feet since.

From chasing down the flower girls, to checking on the groom, to counseling the bride, to the ceremony, to the reception where the bride had to pee a dozen times, to the clean up – she had been on her feet. She had ignored the pain through it all but now that it was all over the pain came back with a screaming vengeance.

She limped to her car, pulling her keys from out of her purse with another agitated sigh. She pressed the button that unlocked her car. As she opened the door, she threw her things in the car, haphazardly. She just wanted to go home. With an exasperated sigh, she shut the door and put her keys in the ignition and turned on the car.

Only the car didn't turn on.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried again but nothing happened. Panic rose within her as she tried and tried and tried again, but the car wouldn't start. It would just make a …

_**Ch-ch-ch-cheheheheheheh…**_ noise.

"No," she said trying again before just hitting the dashboard with her hand, "No, no, no, no, noooo!"

She just couldn't catch a break today. She got out of the car, went to the hood, and opened it. Putting a hand on her hip, she stared at the engine defiantly but with no real purpose. She had no idea what was wrong. The most she could assume was that it had to deal with the engine.

_'I wish I had actually paid attention to Cyborg when I was helping him with the T-car,' _she thought. Suddenly, she felt something hit her head. Raising a hand to her head, she felt water underneath her fingertips. She looked up at the night sky with a look of disbelief. Her luck couldn't be that bad.

Oh, but it was.

Another drop hit. Then, another. Soon buckets of rain were falling all around her. If Raven wasn't upset before, she certainly was now. She was tired, in pain, stuck in a practically empty parking lot, and now she was wet.

She closed her eyes tightly and breathed hard in an attempt to calm herself. Trying not to set herself off, she slowly closed the hood but as it reached the bottom, her grip slipped and slammed on her fingers.

Whatever concentration and control she had, she lost it.

The lamp post that was sitting a few feet away from her blew up and melted to the stone anchor that held it to the ground. Then, the stone blew up.

Raven was shaking and breathing even harder as she fumed. She stomped to the passenger side door, grabbed her cell phone from her purse, and dialed the towing company. Someone picked up after the third ring.

"Joe Tows towing company, how may we help you?" an uncaring masculine voice said.

"Yeah, hi, my car won't start. I think it's the engine," Raven started.

"Where are you, ma'am?"

Raven sighed, "I'm at West Raymer St. in the parking lot of the Bayern Plaza Resort in West Hollywood. I'm the black Camry Hybrid in the lot. How soon can you guys be here?"

She heard him sigh in the phone, mumbling to himself and shuffling something about. He sighed again into the phone, "One moment, please."

Now it was Raven's turned to sigh. At this point, Raven was completely drenched from head to toe since she didn't want to mess up her seats and it was _pouring_. Raven prayed inwardly that the company would be nearby over and over again. Her luck really couldn't be _that _bad.

"Uh, the nearest truck is about two and a half hours away ma'am," the man spoke into the speaker.

"Two and a half hours?" Raven said incredulously. She heard something explode but was too upset to find out exactly what.

"Yes ma'am. We're sending him to you right away. We'll call you when we're nearby."

With an annoyed huff, Raven closed her eyes and replied, "Fine…thank you. Bye."

Leaning on the car, Raven hung up the phone and sighed.

Why her? She was a good person. She didn't set the brides head on fire like she envisioned several times throughout the day. She didn't deserve this. And her feet still ached.

As if someone was listening to her thoughts, she heard a honking noise. She lifted her head and looked around until she spotted a silver car slowly pulling up in front of hers. She stared for a moment, her body ready to spring into action if she needed to protect herself. The passenger window rolled down. Her body relaxed when she saw Logan's face.

"Hey," he grinned, "having car trouble?"

"Yeah, but I already called the towing company."

"Well, I can wait here with you until they get here."

"It's a two and a half hours wait and you have Amora to get home," Raven responded. She remembered seeing how tired the child was from all the excitement at the end of the party.

Logan made a face and looked in the back seat. Looking back at his daughter, Raven assumed. He turned back to Raven, "Well, I can't leave you here. How about I give you a ride home?"

Raven thought about it for a moment, "Where do you live?"

"Sherman Oaks. You?"

"Highland Park. I'm completely opposite of where you need to go."

Logan took this into consideration, "Well…how about you come home with me? I mean, I am closer to here than you are. You can stay the night. I'll take you back home in the morning."

Raven sighed, thanks to her lack of breath from the rain, as she thought about which option she would rather.

Stay by her car in the rain or go to Logan's house and get dry?

The more and more she thought about it, the more and more getting dry sounded like the best idea in the world.

"Uh…okay," she answered, "Let me get my things."

Raven quickly opened her car door and grabbed all of the valuable things she had in her car, locked it, and then ran into Logan's car.

"Thank you," she breathed as she closed the door, "Sorry, if I'm messing up your seats."

Logan shrugged, "Eh, they're leather. They clean right off. And no problem. Couldn't very well leave you in the rain."

"How did you find me?"

"I heard a light bulb break and then, I saw a lamp post melt. And then heard another explosion," Logan smiled.

Raven mouthed an "O" and said, "I had a moment."

"I understand. I'd be mad too if my car broke down far from where I lived," Logan replied.

Raven nodded in understanding and looked out at the road ahead. The rest of the ride was quiet between them with the gentle hum of the radio to fill the car. Though they oddly felt comfortable in it as if they hadn't spent years away from each other. Almost as if they've only been separated for two days.

Logan had wished that he would have another opportunity to talk to his old friend during but because all of Raven's running around and the need to keep an eye out for his daughter, he couldn't find the time. Even during the cleanup, there was no time to talk since Sky kept talking his ear off about the band and what they were going to do afterward and so on.

He decided not to tell Sky about "Rachael" actually being his old friend and former teammate Raven. At least, for now. He knew that Sky would be all over him and Raven about it when he should be more focused on his new wife.

'_Maybe after they get home from the honeymoon,'_ Logan thought as he turned the wheel of the car.

After a few moments, they pulled up to the parking lot of his apartment building, "We're here."

Raven got out of the car and waited for Logan to get his daughter from out of her car seat in the back. She watched as Amora's head flopped onto Logan's shoulder, her body limp in her sleep. He nodded over at Raven as he shut the car door, directing her to the door of the building. Using his key to get in, they went to the elevator and up to his floor and into his apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable," he whispered, "I'll be back. Let me just put Amora down."

Raven nodded and watched Logan disappear down the hallway. She took a moment to look around the apartment.

It was a medium sized loft apartment with white walls. The living room and the dining room were in the same room, an invisible line between the two spaces. The kitchen was closer to the dining room, the island counters separating the rooms with three stools seating at it. It wasn't filthy, which surprised Raven. Back when they were Teen Titans, his room wasn't _exactly _the cleanest room so to see that his apartment was fairly clean. Some of Amora's toys lied here and there, along with some papers on the tables. She looked up on the walls and saw pictures hanging.

The small smile that had continuously crept onto her face that night came back on her lips as she looked at the picture of a small happy babe. Based off of the yellow hair barrette in the strawberry blonde hair, she assumed it was Amora. She was looking dead at the camera with curious eyes and a wide smile on her face, while reaching for a floating bubble. She looked so happy in the picture that Raven could almost hear her laughing.

She looked over a few more. There was a picture of Logan holding Amora in his lap and feeding her a bottle. Another one of him, Vic, Dick, and Amora with a crowd of really happy people behind them. Amora was a little older in this picture. She was sitting on top of Dick's shoulders wearing a baseball cap that was two sizes too big for her head and a large smile.

"It was a baseball game," she heard Logan say. She turned to him standing a few feet behind her with a smile on his face. Extending out his arm, he said, "I got you a towel."

"Oh, thank you," Raven said gratefully, taking the towel out of his hand, "You said something about a baseball game?"

"Yeah, the picture," he said nodding back to it, "It was the LA Dodgers vs. San Fran Giants. We had just moved into the area and Vic had tickets. Amora had never been to a baseball game before so we went to the game to root the Dodgers on. The Dodgers killed the Giants. Just obliterated them. It was so awesome! And there was a huge celebration, almost a parade, going on outside after the game and we got someone to snap the picture."

He sighed happily, "That was a good day."

Raven smiled, "I can tell."

Logan chuckled to himself in thought. He looked over at Raven, "I have a change of clothes of clothes. They're mine but I promise they're clean and better than that soaked…_dress _you have on."

Raven looked down at her soaked bridesmaid dress, "Oh! Yeah, I didn't pick this. Melissa said it was _couture_ and she wanted it so…"

"Yeah just because its' _couture _doesn't mean it's not hideous," Logan commented, "If you want, I can torch it for you."

Raven gave a small laugh, "Please."

Logan laughed, "Okay, well go change in the bathroom, the clothes are already there, and then, bring the dress out to me and I'll take care of it. Uh, bathroom's down the hall and to the left."

Raven nodded and took one step before she stumbled a little. Logan watched as Raven hissed. She reached down to her foot and yanked off her shoes.

"Damn it!" she hissed, "Burn these first."

She handed the dreaded shoes to him in a huff before limping off to the bathroom. Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her walk away. He put the shoes off to the side and went over to the linen closet and got some sheets and blankets. He moved to the couch and started to set it up for Raven.

"Daddy?" he heard a small sleepy voice say.

He turned around and saw Amora standing there behind him. He approached her, "Hey, what're doing up?"

She shrugged as she rubbed her eye, lazily, "I woke up and I can't go back to sleep."

He smiled at her tired state. He found her so much more adorable when she was sleepy…most times. He wrapped her in his arms and picked her up, "Well how about we change all that, huh?"

**rr**

After struggling to get her dress off for what seemed like ages, Raven changed into Logan's clothes. Looking into the mirror, she mentally laughed at her appearance. She was wearing a baggy old-looking blue tee shirt that said "Game On!" in pixilated letters and a pair of black gym shorts that hung loosely on her hips, even though she pulled the string until it couldn't get any tighter. Her hair that she had pulled out of its tight bun was a complete mess from pulling on the tee shirt.

Using her fingers to comb through her hair, she braided it into a long braid when she heard music come from the hallway. Curious, Raven left the bathroom, dress in hand, and followed the melodic sound.

"_She looks up to me with her big…_

_Blue…curious eyes _

_And she... melts… my heart."_

Raven peered into the room and saw Logan sitting on Amora's bed, singing and playing the guitar softly to her. Amora was lying in her bed, all tucked in, and smiling hazily at her father, her eyes slowly drawing shut.

"_My dear, sweet, love_

_I will do anything_

_Just to have you_

_In life…_

_Oh, you are my world_

_My whole life_

_My everything…_

_You are my…_

_Sweet little love…"_

"Again, please," Amora requested.

Logan laughed, "Again? Oh no, missy. It's time for you to go to sleep."

"But daddy…" she pleaded.

"No buts," Logan said softly but sternly, "It's been a long exciting day for the both of us. It's time for bed. Okay?"

She stuck out her lip, "Okay…"

"Tell you what, if you go to bed now, I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes with the faces on them in the morning."

Her eyes lit up, "Really? Okay, I'll go to bed."

Logan chuckled as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Good."

Raven smiled softly at their interaction from behind the door.

Logan stood up and put his guitar down on its stand in the corner of her room. He walked over to the light switch by the door, "Good night, little love."

"Night daddy."

He flipped the switch, turning the all lights but one night light out and walked out of the room. He turned and saw Raven leaning against the wall, her blue eyes looking up at him.

"I almost forgot that you played guitar," she whispered.

He smiled, his hand going behind his head, "Yeah, well, it gets her to sleep sometimes."

"That and the promise of chocolate chip pancakes," she jokingly shot as she walked passed him towards the living room.

He followed behind her, "I tried to get you bed set up but I had to go take care of Amora."

Raven shook her head, "I understand. I can get it myself."

"I would let you sleep in my room but the sheets aren't clean so…"

Raven waved it off as she put her dress in the chair where her shoes were placed, "It's okay. I understand. Goodness Logan, I don't remember you being this concerned."

He laughed, "I don't remember you being this relaxed."

It was Raven's turn to laugh, "Yeah well, I got quite the handle on my powers since I left."

"I can see that," replied Logan, taking one end of her sheet and helping her set the couch.

When they finished setting the couch, they stood in awkward silence. Unsure of what to do next. Logan broke the silence, "How're your feet?"

"Huh?"

"Your feet. You were limping…"

"Oh yeah. It was those god-awful shoes. I had been in them all day."

"How are your feet now?"

"Um…still a little sore but better."

"Let me see."

"What?"

"Sit down and let me see," Logan said. It wasn't a question, it was a command.

Reluctant, Raven sat down on the couch. Logan sat in front of her on the ottoman and gently picked up her foot.

"Oh, it's swollen," Logan said.

"I can heal it," she replied.

Logan looked at her dryly, "And lose what control you have left?"

Raven simply looked at him doubtfully and said nothing. They both knew that if she used her powers to simply heal a foot, it would sacrifice a chunk of her control that she already compromised earlier.

"You forget that I know you, Raven," Logan bluntly, putting her foot down gently on the ottoman, "I'll get you some ice."

Leaning back on the couch, Raven sighed. And she thought Logan was tough before?

"Sorry I'm being so stern with you," Logan said from the kitchen. Had he read her thoughts? "I just have this urge to take care of people."

Raven sighed, "That's what happens when a man becomes a father…so I've been told. My personal experiences say otherwise."

Logan sniggered half-heartedly as he walked back to her, "Yeah…I got much more protective since Amora was born."

He sat down on the ottoman and picked up Raven's feet, placing it in his lap. He took the ice pack and gently wrapped it around her one foot before moving onto the other one.

"So this is what the number one selling video game gets you?" Raven commented while wincing at the cold ice meeting her hot swollen flesh.

"And more," he answered with a grin, "I could get a bigger place but this suits me and Amora just fine."

Raven nodded, "Hmm."

Logan smiled to himself. It had been so long since he saw Raven. And here she was, sitting on his couch while he aided her foot, carrying casual conversation with each other. His smile grew wider at the thought.

"What?" Raven said, noticing his cheery demeanor.

He shook his head as he put her foot down, "Nothing. Just a nice thought." Standing up, he faced her, "Well, good night."

A little startled by his abrupt dismissal, Raven replied, "Oh, uh… good night."

He nodded with a smile and walked towards the hallway that lead to his room.

"Thank you, Logan," he heard her say.

He slowed and turned his head over to his right shoulder, "Don't run off in the morning."

Raven took in a small breath. He hadn't said it cruelly or even angrily. It was soft and gentle but had the hint of authority mixed with hurt. He turned to her, "I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes too."

And with that he turned back around and continued on his path to his bedroom, leaving a confused yet appreciative Raven behind him.

_Days go on and on._

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've updated yet again! In all honesty, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long. Actually, this chapter was supposed to have the all of this and what I have in store for the next chapter in it but it would've been a much longer chapter had I continued with that plan. And I want to keep all the chapters roughly the same length. This is actually nine pages on Microsoft when most of the others are seven. So you'll just have to wait to find out what happens next! But I **_**can**_** promise you that won't take long. I should have it up in the next two weeks if not sooner. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter – I certainly did. Well that's all for now…peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**

**P.S Also, if any of you guys have any profound quotes whether it be by you or someone else send it to me in a PM. Please and thank you!**


	7. I'll be Seeing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 7**

"_I'll be seeing you in all the familiar places…" – Bing Crosby_

There was a delightful aroma in the air. It was sweet and buttery smelling. Raven turned in an attempt to continue with her slumber but that smell was slowly dragging her out of her sleep. The sound of batter hitting a hot pan finally made her wake.

She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light, and saw that she was not in her apartment. Sitting up, she took in her surroundings as she tried to remember where she was. Pictures of a little, blonde-haired, smiling little girl jogged her memory.

"Morning," she heard. She turned her head to see Logan smiling at her from the kitchen. He grinned, "You want some pancakes?"

Slowly stretching up from the couch, she yawned, "Sure."

He nodded with a smile and continued making pancakes, "Want some tea?"

"What type of tea do you have?" she said approaching the window and taking a sit on the stool.

Logan's grin grew, looking up at her through his eyelashes for a moment before going back to his pancakes.

"What?" Raven questioned.

He licked his lips, resisting the urge to laugh when he said, "I make this tea. Uh, I use a herbal tea bag, a slice of lemon, and mint tea leaves."

Raven looked at him in wonder as he looked at her with an all knowing satisfaction.

He reached back and grabbed to mugs that were hanging underneath the cupboard, placing them on the counter beside him. He then, went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bag full of lemons, took on out and placed it on the counter beside the two mugs. He went back to the cupboards and grabbed two boxes. One read "_Herbal Tea" _and the other, "_Mint leaves._" Grabbing a knife, he cut into the lemon, cutting one slice and another. He took the two slices and put them flat against the bottom of the mugs. Reaching into the mint leaves box, he grabbed six leaves. Three leaves went into one cup and the last three into the other. Then, he grabbed to herbal tea bags, put into the porcelain cups, and then poured the hot water that had been boiling on the stove. He picked up one mug, placing it in front of her.

"It's a tea to alert the senses," he said.

If she wasn't surprised before she certainly was now. She looked at him in awe, "You remembered?"

"Yes, I remembered," he replied.

"But how could -?"

"You're not easy to forget," Logan answered, looking up at her. They stared at each other for a moment, as if the world had vanished around them and it was just the two of them. Their eyes were locked on each other, the two silently looking for answers in their eyes.

Raven took the moment to really look at Logan. He looked the same as he did years ago and yet different. Granted, he was wearing his holographic ring that made him blonde and lightly tanned skin but that wasn't what made him different. His face was sharper. Worry lines laid lightly across his forehead, showing his age. There was a certain mature air about him now and his eyes drove that fact home. They held a certain wisdom and maturity that wasn't there a few years ago. His child-like grin was still there and his eyes still sparkled with joy as they did when they first met.

He was really good looking years before but now he was absolutely and incredibly handsome. In a rugged, older Prince Charming sort of way.

Logan's smile grew as he put three pancakes on a plate, placing them beside Raven's tea.

Breaking eye contact with him, Raven smiled softly to herself as she looked down at the pancakes. She let out a small laugh.

"What?" Logan asked.

She shook her head, "Just a thought."

"What thought?"

"You made me breakfast the first day…" she trailed.

"The deal," he finished. He nodded, his smile still ever present, "I remember that too."

Raven smirked at him as she picked up the maple syrup that was sitting beside Logan.

"Amora, stop dancing in the mirror. Breakfast is ready," Logan called.

Raven looked up with an intrigued look on her face, "Dancing in the mirror?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, she does it every morning after she get's dressed. She'll spend hours on end in that mirror dancing."

Raven's eyebrows perked with interest but didn't say anything. She didn't know why but she decided to save that bit of information for herself.

Suddenly, a muffled tuned started playing from across the room. Raven looked up towards the sound, identifying it as her phone. She shot up from her seat and ran to her purse that held her phone. Scrambling through her bag, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?" _Jerome's voice came through the speaker.

Confused, she said, "Where am I supposed to be?"

"_Uh…here. At the hotel. To see Melissa off. Like you should be doing. Duh."_

Raven eyes widened as she slapped her head, "Oh right! I forgot all about that. I'll be there soon. Bye."

She scrambled speedily to get her things together, "Uh… I have to get going. Um, thank you so much for letting me stay and for the pancakes. I…gotta go."

And with that she ran out the door, leaving Logan to stand there, baffled.

'_Well, at least she stayed for pancakes,' _Logan thought.

**Bb**

Leaning back in his computer chair, Logan rubbed his lips in deep thought. Several days had passed and Logan hadn't seen or heard from Raven since she ran out of his apartment.

And he didn't like that. Not one bit.

Rolling his tongue around in his mouth, he sighed. If Logan was one thing, it would be that he was a determined man. And he was determined to not let Raven get away from him. With a huff, he stood from his chair and grabbed his things, with a mission in mind.

In a short while, he reached his destination. Leaning against the building, Logan stood waiting. It was around lunch time and he was sure he would catch her. He watched as people started to leave the building, searching for her.

He knew it was her when he saw her jet black hair flittering in the wind.

"I take you back to my house, let you stay the night, took care of your foot, and made you chocolate chip pancakes," Logan started, walking up behind her, "And all I get is a fleeting goodbye."

Raven stopped right in her tracks, for a moment.

"You couldn't call or anything?" he said with a shrug.

Raven turned around to face him with an amused look on her face, "You stalking me now?"

He shook his head, "If you didn't want me to find you, you shouldn't have told me where you work or what area of town you live in."

Raven closed her eyes, nodding to herself, "I guess I shouldn't have."

Logan smiled at her, "You wanna grab some lunch?"

* * *

Logan sat across the table from Raven, watching her as she looked over the menu. It was so strange seeing her as a "normal" looking human being. Silky, long jet black hair, pale skin, and deep blue sapphire eyes. Her chakra on her forehead was no longer in sight. He looked down at her hand and saw a ring lying on her right ring finger, knowing that the piece of jewelry was cause her to look this way.

Looking back up at her, Logan noted that she hadn't changed in looks. She still looked the same as ever, if only a little bit more relaxed.

"You look good," he commented.

Snapping her eyes up from her menu, she said, "Huh?"

"You haven't aged a day," he replied, "I mean, you look really good, Raven."

Blinking at him, Raven blushed. "Thank you," she said, brushing her hair back behind her ear, "You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled at her before turning to the approaching waiter with their drinks. After they placed the order for their food, they faced each other.

"So the _LA Times_, huh?"

She nodded.

"What do you write?"

She shrugged, "Various things. Mainly opinion articles but sometimes I write for the advice column."

Logan nodded, "Remind me to buy the _Times _from now on. I want to see what type of advice you give."

Raven shrugged, "It's not much different than any other advice you could get anywhere else."

"But it's still you," he laughed, "Granted, you do give great advice but to people you don't know."

"Okay, now I see your point," she replied with a smile.

"So do you write anything else? Blogs, books…etc."

"Ah, a few books, actually," Raven murmured, taking a sip of her drink.

Logan eyebrows furrowed as he watched her eyes suspiciously look away from him. "What books? Maybe I've heard about it."

Raven hesitated for a moment, considering whether or not she should tell him. With a deep exhale, she said, lowly, "I wrote the…_Fine Thin Line_ series."

Logan's eyes practically bulged out of his head, "You wrote the-."

"Shhh!"

"You're R.A. Nevamoore?" he said, lowering his volume.

Leaning in close to him, she replied, "Yes, I am but I don't want everyone to know. So keep it down."

He nodded in understanding, "Yeah, yeah, I got ya. But you are R.A. Nevamoore! I should've known! I mean, how dense can I be? I've read all of your books! I'm such a huge fan."

Raven gave a small smile and said, "Really?"

"Yes, really," he answered, "I was in college and I was looking for some books for this project I was doing for this one class. And I came across your book and I started to read it. Fell in love within the first few pages."

Flattered, Raven smiled at him, "Thank you so much. I'm really glad you like it. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell people that I'm the author."

"Oh definitely, I'll keep it quiet," Logan said, "I can imagine the amount of interviews people want with you. It's number one bestseller, right?"

"Yes," she waved off, "But I'm done talking about me. What about you?"

H shrugged, "You know plenty about me. I'm a successful video game designer. I graduated from Collins college. I'm a single father. You know where I live and you know I can make some wicked awesome pancakes."

With a small chuckle, she replied, "Okay well, you mentioned Robin the other night. How are they? Robin and Starfire, I mean?"

"Oh, they're well, I suppose. They're not together anymore," said Logan, rather casually with a sip of his drink.

Her eyebrows perked up, "Really? Weren't they going to marry each other?"

"Yeah, but Dick got really into his career and he kept pushing back the wedding date. Kori, that's what she goes by now, got tired of waiting, finally. And she left him."

"Wow," Raven responded sitting back, "I thought she would've waited for him 'til the end of forever."

Logan shrugged, "Well, it looks like the end of forever came."

"Seems so. How is he dealing with it?"

"Eh, he's bitter about it. Especially, when he picks up Amora from school."

"Why's that?"

"Kori teaches at Amora's school."

"She's a teacher?"

"Yes, she is. Teaches kindergarten. She's actually a really good."

"Huh. Who would've guessed it?"

Logan laughed heartedly, "Not me. I think we were all shocked when she went to school for elementary school teaching."

"I believe it. So…Dick, right? He's in law enforcement, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, he is. Though he is on suspension right now."

"For what?"

"Ever since he and Kori broke up, Dick's fuse has gotten shorter," Logan sighed.

"And he takes it out on the criminals," Raven finished.

Logan nodded, regretfully. He hated how his friend was having a hard time with his feelings. Dick was actually a very level headed guy before, when he had Kori and his career. But then, everything ended. It didn't take long for Dick's angry problem to show it's ugly head. His head snapped up out of his thoughts when the waiter came by and gave them their food. With a murmured "thank you," Logan continued filling Raven in.

"Yeah that much hasn't changed. And what makes it worse is that she's now dating Roy."

"Who's Roy?"

"Speedy."

"You mean, the guy who looks just like-?"

"Yes," Logan answered, "He worked in her school as a gym coach. He gave her the attention Dick couldn't give her."

"He took Kori from right under his nose..." Raven added, "And the fact that they look alike just burns him more."

"Yup, pretty much."

"But he hangs out around you a lot more now?"

"Mainly because of Amora."

"Oh?"

"Yup, he's Uncle Dick now. He only seems to calm down when she's around," Logan smiled.

"Hmm, I believe that," Raven replied, "She has that calming aura about her."

"Yeah, she does," Logan said, more to himself than to her.

"What about Vic?" she asked, "How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine. He designs cars for various dealerships. He owns about five different auto shops and is expanding more. And he got a new house with Karen."

"Karen?"

"Bee."

"Oh, wow," was all Raven could say. She had always heard that time changes things but she never knew how much. Six years without them and so much had changed. They were all different from who they were and who they planned on being.

"That's the thing about time, Rae. Nothing ever stays the same."

Her head snapped up to Logan. She didn't even realize she had stopped looking at him. He had a secretive smile on his face as he picked through his salad.

"It's always changing."

**Rr**

Cars zoomed by the two as they walked up the street to her work building. Raven looked over at Logan, amazed at the amount of ease that was still there between them.

She had missed him. A lot. There were countless of times she had wondered what happened to him. What he was doing. If he was happy. If he was sad. But she couldn't bring herself to find out or to let him find her. So she hid in the last place on Earth that they would all look. She even muted the bound between her and Dick in order to keep them all away. But she should've known that he would've found her. Sooner or later, he would've found her.

'_He always does,' _she thought, slowing down as they approached the building, "Well, this is me."

"Yeah, it seems so," said Logan, glancing up at the building.

Raven turned to Logan and stopped, "Well, this was nice."

His brow perked up, "Nice?"

She gave him a blank stare, "What? Do you want me to say it was exemplary than any other lunch date I've had?"

"No," he laughed, "but just nice? You say that to people you want to get away from."

"Well, I do have work and it was nice," Raven rolled her eyes. He crossed his arms and stared at her in response with a look that said, "You are so not off the hook." She sighed, "Fine, I had a good time with you. Lunch was great."

It seemed that he accepted that answer because the stern look on his face melted into a smile, "Well, good."

"So… I'll see you around, I guess…" the words off her tongue sounded awkward.

He nodded, "Yeah…you will." He breathed in deeply and exhaled, "See you soon, Raven."

And with that he turned and walked back down the street. Raven couldn't help but take a few seconds to watch him leave.

"See you…"

_Day by day._

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I missed my deadline, I know, but only by a day! So don't be mad. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it has a filler vibe to it but it's not. I would tell you why but that would ruin all the fun of it. The next chapter won't be up until next month probably. There are a lot of things I have to take care of but I will try to work on this as much as I can. Well, that's all for now…peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**

**Edited: P.S. I keep forgetting for some reason that Logan's daughter's name is Amora. It is NOT Melody. I don't know why I keep calling her that. That is all.**


	8. Decide What You Want

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 8**

_"The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want." ~Ben Stein_

The soft hum of her laptop filled her ears as her fingers danced across the keyboard almost rhythmically. Her eyebrow creased in concentration as she stared at the screen, watching the letters she typed appear on the screen. She bit her lip.

Just a few more paragraphs and she could send her chapters to her editor...

_**Riiiing! Riiiing!**_

She blinked at the sound, her mind quickly leaving the world she was forming on her page. She sighed in disbelief. People in the world just have the _best _timings…

She hurriedly got up from her chair and walked to her purse that sat on the couch across the room. Grabbing her phone she looked at the screen, noting that she didn't know the number before she answered. "Hello?"

"_Raven? Raven Roth?"_

Her breath got caught in her throat for a moment at the voice. How did he get her number? _When_ did he get her number? "Logan? Hi…?"

"_Hey, I was hoping this was you. You won't believe how many Rachael Roth's are in LA. You were the 22__nd__ one I've called today. I even called you're publishing company to find you."_

He called other people looking for her _and _her publishing company? She couldn't figure out if she was flattered or creeped out.

"_So how are you?"_

"I'm okay – just trying to finish up some chapters for my new book. What about you?"

"_I'm good. I'm going to cut to the chance. I know you hate small talk."_

He was right.

"_I don't want to be an acquaintance of yours or an "old friend" of yours that you once knew. And I don't want you to be that to me. You know, I've always imagined you in my life, Rae. Since the day I met you. But…"_

He didn't have to say. It was a silent understanding between the two that they didn't want to talk about the day she disappeared.

"_Anyway, I feel like I know you but I don't. I mean, it's been so long. Things have changed. You have changed, I have changed. And I want to get to know you…again."_

Raven wrapped her arm around her body and furrowed her eyebrows. Was he asking what she thought he was asking? "And how do we go about that?"

She heard him chuckle on the other side of the line, _"How did we do it last time?"_

So he was. She resisted a smile, "Every day we learn something new about each other for a month."

"_Yup, that's what we did."_

"Yes, I know. I just… I don't have every day," she couldn't tell if she was blocking or if she was accepting.

It grew quiet on his side of the line. She took this time to figure out how she felt about recreating the deal. The last time they tried it, it went swimmingly. They had learned a lot and they respected each other a lot more because of it. That is until the last day. He told her that he had feelings for her and for that, she fled.

'_I was thinking of ending it before that,'_ she remembered with a shake of her head. The fact that he told her how he felt just encouraged her to leave sooner than later.

She wondered if he still felt the same way or did those feelings fade. And did he want her as just what he suggested? Close friends like they once were?

"_How are you with weekends?" _his voice came through.

Pausing for a moment, she thought about what she wanted. "I'm okay…I guess. I might have to go in if the ask me but most weekends I'm usually free."

Did she really want this? Did she want him in her life again? Finding out who she was again and allowing him to get close?

"_Okay then, every other weekend will be the others weekend. 15 days we'll both get so that adds up to a month. The last day will be both of ours and we'll do what we did the night of the…ball. Deal?" _he said, hurriedly.

"That would mean," she thought of how long that would take, "It would last seven months!"

_"Yeah."_

She didn't expect that answer. She thought for a brief moment. Did she _want _this? Did she want to do this for approximately _seven months_? She asked that question over and over again in her head, looking for an answer.

"Deal."

She could feel him smiling on the other side of the line. _"Okay then. Well, uh…if memory serves me right, I was the one who started the last deal. So it should be you to start it this time around."_

She smiled softly. How was he able to remember all this stuff? "Yes, I suppose so."

"_So…I guess we'll talk later about where to meet?"_

She nodded her head, "Yes, I'll call you sometime this week."

"_Uh, good. Good, good, good. So I guess I'll talk to you later then."_ Whatever boldness he had earlier today was gone. His voice had turned sheepish and Raven imagined him putting his hand behind his neck and scratching.

Smiling at the thought, she said, "Yes. Talk to you later."

"_Later. Oh and Rae?" _she heard him say.

"Yes?"

"_I'm glad we're… doing this again. I missed you…" _he trailed off. Raven waited a moment to find out if he was going to say something else, a small hint of a smile still lingering on her lips.

After a few more seconds of silence, she said, "I… I missed you too, Logan. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

She slowly raised her thumb to the end button and pressed down, ending the phone call. She put the phone down at her side and sat on the couch before her with a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, the thought came to her, "What did I just agree to?"

**Bb **

Another week had passed and he couldn't get her off of his mind. The way she brushed her hair behind her ear, the way she sipped her drink, the way she walked, how…_relaxed _she looked.

'_So relaxed,' _he thought. It didn't take long for him to get lost in his own thoughts about the mysterious empath. She was a different person from what he remembered. Granted, there were some things that hadn't changed but at the same time he could see that a lot had. She was a lot more open now. She was _social_.

He wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to read the _Times_ from now on just to read her articles. They were… charming. Both the opinion articles and the advice column that she sometimes wrote for. They were welcoming and considerate.

He thought back when they first met. She wasn't warm. She wasn't welcoming. And she was reasonably considerate but at the same time you knew that she looked out for number one: herself. The fact that she was kind-hearted to complete strangers that read her work was astonishing.

"And those heels," he murmured to himself, remembering the black heels with the red backs she wore the day they had lunch. Even he knew those were highly fashionable heels.

Yes, the Raven he had lunch with was different from the Raven in his memory and he wanted to know how different. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. Getting up and leaving his work room, he went to the living room where his phone was. Picking it up from the coffee table, he unlocked it and looked through his contacts.

But there was only one thing. He didn't have Raven in his phone.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He got back up and headed to his room, grabbing R. A. Nevermoore's book from his night stand. Flipping to the back of the book, he found the number to contact her and typed it into his phone. The phone rang about two times before it went to some voice answering system that asked him a series of questions to which he had to type numbers in for to answer. When he finally got an actual person, he tried to explain to the bored sounding woman who he was and how he wanted to get in personal contact with the author. But she told him that she couldn't do that and that he could leave a message…

"And she'll be sure to get back to you," she said in a bleak, uncaring, sarcastic tone.

Frustrated, Logan went back to his work room and logged onto to his computer. Dragging the mouse to the search bar he typed in: Rachael Roth LA Times. But there was no contact information underneath her name. He then started clicking on perhaps a dozen links, looking for her and found one that had the right Rachael Roth's he was looking for in the LA area.

There were 37.

"Oh, this might take awhile," he murmured to himself as he looked at the list. So he started dialing. And dialing. And dialing. Asking each one if they were Raven Roth. He was just thinking about give up for the day when he heard a slightly familiar voice on the other side of the receiver.

"_Hello?"_

"Raven? Raven Roth?" please let this be her, he thought.

"_Logan? Hi?"_

Relief ran through him, a smile lit up his face, "Hey, I was hoping this was you. You won't believe how many Rachael Roth's are in LA. You were the 22nd one I've called today. I even called you're publishing company to find you."

May not have been the best thing to say, he realized quickly. He decided to change the topic, "So how are you?"

Could he be any lamer?

"_I'm okay – just trying to finish up some chapters for my new book. What about you?"_

"I'm good," he could tell she was a bit annoyed. She not only did she hate small talk but she had work to do, "I'm going to cut to the chance. I know you hate small talk."

He took a brief moment to really think of what he wanted to say. "I don't want to be an acquaintance of yours or an "old friend" of yours that you once knew. And I don't want you to be that to me. You know, I've always imagined you in my life, Rae. Since the day I met you. But…"

Words got caught in his throat. He couldn't talk about that night. It still pained him to do so. He also knew his temper and how sometimes just mentioning about the night can set him off. And he didn't want to do that. He knew his temper frightened her some times.

'_Even though her temper's much scarier,' _he thought before he continued on. "Anyway, I feel like I know you but I don't. I mean, it's been so long. Things have changed. You have changed, I have changed. And I want to get to know you…again."

He could hear her hesitate to say what she was thinking, _"And how do we go about that?"_

He chuckled. She was still defensive as ever, "How did we do it the last time?"

"_Every day we learn something new about the each other for a month," _she answered.

"Yup, that's what we did," he could smack himself in the head at how dumb he sounded.

He heard her sigh a little, _"Yes, I know. I just…"_

Fear rose in his chest at her pause. A million questions flooded in his head in a matter of a few seconds. Was she going to deny him? Did she not want him in her life again?

"_I don't have every day," _she finished. A small wave of relief washed over him but it was short lived. She brought up a valid point. They both had work and he also had Amora to take care of. Logan leaned back into his seat and brought a hand up to rub his lips in thought. How were they going to do this?

'_Weekends for a month?' _he thought, _'But that'll be just eight to ten days.'_

But he lingered on the thought, _'Weekends for a month… weekends for a month…Got it!'_

"How are you with weekends?" he asked first.

After another brief pause, he found out that her weekends were usually free."Okay then, every other weekend will be the others weekend. 15 days we'll both get so that adds up to a month. The last day will be both of ours and we'll do what we did the night of the…ball. Deal

He realized quickly that he sped through the proposition but he knew she heard him.

_"That would mean," _he heard her pause, _"It would last for seven months!"_

"Yeah," he knew that it would be a long time but he knew that the longer this lasted, the longer she would be in his life. On the hope that she wouldn't run away again. Another pause fell through. No doubt she was thinking and thinking hard. He silently prayed that she would say yes and that all would be right between them soon.

"_Deal."_

He leapt up out of his chair and did a small but quiet jump for joy, pumping his fist through the air in victory. Quickly calming down, he said, "Okay then. Well uh… if memory serves me right, I was the one who started the last deal. So I think you should start it this time around."

"_Yes, I suppose so," _she sounded like she was smiling at him!

It didn't take long for the thought to take over him and make him feel as giddy as he did when they were teenagers and she had smiled at him. All of a sudden, he felt very nervous and a bit unsure about all of this. He tried not to let her hear it, "So… I guess we'll talk later about where to meet?"

He was failing.

"_Yes, I'll call you sometime this week."_

"Uh, good. Good, good, good. So I guess I'll talk to you later then?" he was _so _failing at sounding cool. It didn't help that his old mannerism came back to scratch the back of his neck.

"_Yes. Talk to you later."_

"Later. Oh and Rae," he added, hurriedly.

"_Yes?"_

"I'm glad we're… doing this again. I missed you…" he trailed. He wanted to tell her more. How much he missed her. How it hurt to not have her around. How it hurt when she left.

'_For another day,' _he thought. He could frighten her with that information. Raven was very much like her name. A bird that only flies away…

"_I…I missed you too, Logan,"_ hearing her say his name like that sent pleasant shivers through him. So warm and soft and inviting. _"I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

"See you," he said with reluctance as he slowly hung up the phone. He stared at the screen, just looking at the number.

She had said yes.

_And so it begins…_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sure I'm a little past my month mark but at least it didn't take months and **_**months **_**for me to update this time. I've tried a different style with this chapter. I wanted to see if repeating both of their reviews and how it would go. I actually kind of like it but I want to know how you guys feel. Now, I won't do this for every chapter. Just chapters I think this style works well with i.e. chapters that aren't long enough (which was this at first haha). So let me know in your reviews if you love it, like it, don't care, or you hate it. I would just like opinions. Speaking of reviews, PLEASE REVIEW! That would be lovely and sometimes encourages me to write a lot sooner than later. I appreciate them so much you don't even know. And I thank those who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted before this chapter and after. Thank you. Well, that's all for now…peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	9. We Become

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 9**

_ "We become what we repeatedly do." ~ Sean Covey _

As promised, she called him later on that week. They decided that they would start the deal the next weekend. The week leading up to it, Raven had difficulty deciding what she wanted to do for her first day. When they had started it before, coming up with activities was easy. They barely knew each other. But now the deal was about _relearning_ and to do that was tougher than she thought.

What was different about her from before? What else could he possibly learn about her? She didn't have the slightest clue. Eventually, the day came and she had to make a decision.

So there she was, waiting for him to show. She looked down at her cell phone, anxiously, to check the time. They were supposed to meet at 1:30 – it was only 1:33. She sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time as she scanned the faces of passerby's.

"Sorry," she heard a familiar voice said behind her. She turned in the bench she was sitting to see Logan smiling down at her, "I tried to get here as fast as I could but Amora's babysitter was running late."

Standing up, she shook her head, "No, it's fine. I haven't been waiting long."

Perking an eyebrow at her, he simply remarked, "Raven, you're always at least 10 to 15 minutes early for everything. You've been waiting here for a while. Let's not kid ourselves."

"Yes, but you have a child and I'm sure –."

"Just accept my apology," he sighed with a knowing look on his face. He knew she hated it when people were late and he didn't want to be patronized.

Pressing her lips together, she nodded. "Alright, fine. I accept your apology."

"Thank you. So," he said with a smile and a clap of his hands, "what are we up to today?"

With a nod of her head, she turned and started to walk, "We're walking."

"To where?" he chimed, as he sped over to her side.

"Somewhere," she replied back with a knowing look in her eyes.

All of a sudden, it hit him, "I see you're still more secretive than I am."

"You remember having this conversation with me before?"

"Our second day of the deal, when it was your first day?"

"Precisely."

"And I suppose you're not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Yup."

"And I'm supposing that there will be a bit of silence along the way?"

She shrugged, "A bit. You okay with that?"

"Rae," he started, "I got nothing but silence from you for half a decade. I think I can manage."

She nodded her head and said nothing. What was she supposed to say to that? She didn't know. But she shrugged it off and kept moving forward. Eventually, they walked up to an outdoor market.

"So this is what you chose for our first day?" he asked with a furrowed brow but an amused smile.

"Yes. It's my day, isn't it?" she retorted as she looked at the various tables and stands around them.

He nodded and continued looking around them. "So it is."

"Is there a certain time you need to be home by?" Raven asked, nonchalantly, as she hesitated at a table with intricate jewelry.

Looking down at the table, he shrugged, "Not really. I'd like to be home around dinner time though."

"You have plans?"

"I like cooking dinner for Amora than getting her something from take out. It's healthier that way, you know?'

"That is true. Interesting though."

"What is?"

"I remember getting pizza at least twice a week at the Tower," she recalled, "Normally, at your request."

He chuckled, "Yeah, well, that was before I became a dad."

"I see," she smiled, softly to herself, "I'm glad to see you take your job seriously."

Logan shrugged, "I take my job _very _seriously. I have to. Otherwise, who will?"

Looking up at him, she replied, "That is very profound of you to say."

"Thank you," he nodded proudly. He always liked hearing that he was a good father even though he already knew that he was. "But enough about me, we're here to learn about you."

She shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

"You know that's not how this works, Rae," he shook his head, looking at the table she was lingering at.

"Logan," she called as she looked at a stand of necklaces, "It's been five years since then. Can't we change it up a little from when we first did this?"

"That's not the point, Rae," he sang, "I have to learn something new about you through what we do. Not always what you say."

""_Not always,"_ is the key phrase, though," she pointed out, "Why not for today?"

"Because that's just an easy cop out," he laughed as he took a tan straw fedora off its hanger. He placed it on his head, "How does it look?"

Turning to look at him, she scrunched up her nose, "Not your best look."

Logan smiled at her and looked in the small mirror the stand provided, "You're right. I look like a tool."

Raven felt a laugh rise quickly up her throat and stopped it before it left her mouth. She swallowed it back, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

He laughed again as he removed the hat off his head and placed it on hers, "Here – let's see how you look with it on."

Allowing it, she looked up at him, "Well?"

He nodded at her, "It looks good on you."

She shook her head, "No, it doesn't."

"Go ahead. Check it out for yourself," he moved aside to let her look in the small circular mirror. She rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

Looking into the mirror, she adjusted the hat, "Hmm, not bad."

"Told ya," Logan boosted.

Rolling her eyes once again, she turned to face him, "Yeah, yeah…" She took the hat off and began to put it back on the rack.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Logan said quickly, "You're not getting that?"

She gave him a blank stare, "Does it look like I am?"

"Come on," he pushed, "It's a great hat. It looks good on you. Didn't we just confirm that?"

"I'm not getting a hat I'm never going to wear," she replied, simply as she put the hat back on its hook.

Picking the hat back up, he replied, "No, no, no. I am not going to let you pass up this great hat. Only a few people actually look good in these things and you are one of them and it would be a crying shame if you did not at least own one. I'm buying you this"

"What? No -."

"Mind's already made up," he called back to her, as he faced the woman who was selling this, "How much?"

Coming up to the side of him, Raven said to the woman, "You really don't -."

"Fifteen dollars," the woman said, back to Logan with a smile.

"This is all really unnecessary –."

Handing her the money, he said, "Here's twenty."

"Logan!"

"Five dollars is your change," the woman said back handing him the money, "Have a nice day!"

"Thanks! You have the same," he said, turning around to face Raven. He placed the hat on her head, "You are now, officially, a member of the Fedora club."

She glared at him but he just puffed out his chest and walked further down through the market with a little bounce in his step.

Rolling her eyes at him, she went after him and continued on walking alongside him. Along the way they stopped at a few more tables, picking up a few trinkets here and there. Raven bought a few statues and various pieces of art while Logan picked up a few gifts for his daughter. "Gotta start stocking up for Christmas now," he muttered as he bought Amora another toy.

Eventually, they came to a book stand where both decided to linger around.

"I'm glad you still read," she commented as she looked through the titles.

Smiling, he said, "Of course. I couldn't stop. I had to read for college and then, Amora came along and I didn't want her to be a mindless drone to TV like I was so I had to read more books."

Raven nodded, "So you don't let her watch TV?"

"Of course, I do," he laughed, "I just make sure that that's not the only entertainment she has."

"Well, that's very good of you."

"I have you to thank for that."

"Oh?" she said as she raised her eyes up to his.

"Yes," he confirmed, running his fingers over the old, worn out spines, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have introduced to her books. I probably wouldn't have learned to stay up all night reading. And I especially, wouldn't have studied my ass off in college. So thank you, Raven, for introducing me and indirectly, my daughter to the joys of reading."

Hiding a smile, she looked down at the books. "You're welcome, I guess."

The whole time Logan was watching her, knowing that even though she was trying so desperately to hide it, she was in fact, very flattered.

'_Now just push you're hair behind your ear…' _

She pushed a strand of hair behind her right ear.

'_Bingo!'_

"So," he started, trying to hide his pride, "What have you been reading lately?"

She shrugged, "Anything I get my hands on, really. I've read all the best sellers and so now I just read whatever interests me. And if I'm really bored, the ones that don't."

"So basically, everything," he laughed.

"Basically," she nodded, "And you read my books?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Anything else?"

Logan shrugged, "Yes and no. I, mainly, read whatever Amora wants to read or something related to work. I don't have a lot of personal time to read freelance."

"Well, that's a shame."

"Eh," he shrugged again, "I'm still reading, so it can't be all that bad."

"Hmm," hummed Raven as she looked through more titles. Her eyes landed on a navy blue book with faded out gold letters on it. Picking it up, she skimmed through the pages, "How do you feel about mystery novels?"

"I like them. As long as they're not the ones that you have to make a decision and then jump the pages to continue on the story."

"Good," she said, pointedly with the shut of the book, "I'm going to buy you this book."

Perking his eyes up at her, he said, "What book?"

"Doesn't matter. You're going to read it," she replied as she walked up to the register. She placed the book down on the counter, "I would like to buy this."

"What's the book? What is it even about?" Logan asked, trying to get a good look at the book.

"Just trust me."

"That'll be five dollars, Miss."

"Here you go," she replied handing him the money.

Finally catching a glimpse of the title, he sighed, "Sherlock?"

"Yes, you need to read a classic. And as far as I can tell you haven't. Who knows? Maybe you can read it to Amora someday."

"Raven," he sighed.

"Call it pay back," she turned to him and thudded the book against his chest. With a perked brow, she smiled slyly, "For buying me this hat without my permission."

And with that she continued on walking, leaving him the navy blue book still lying in his hands. Looking down novel, he smiled. '_That's the Raven I know.'_

* * *

Looking down at his watch once again, Logan sighed as they walked through the streets. After buying a few more purchases, they finished walking through the market and began just milling about – spouting random conversation here and there. Raven could sense his anxiousness which made her antsy too. She looked down at her watch – it was getting near dinner time.

With a quick nod of her head, "So what did you learn?"

Blinking, he said, "What?"

"Isn't that what we do? At the end of the day, we ask what did the other learn?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. But… has it gotten to that part already?"

"Well, you said you wanted to be home around dinner time and it's around dinner time, so I suppose so. Yes," she responded. Why was he acting like he didn't want to go all of a sudden?

"Oh," he replied, his hand reaching up for the back of his neck, "Um… well…"

She waited there for a moment, "Well what?"

Shrugging his shoulders again, "You have a lot of old habits still. When you get nervous or embarrass, you still push your hair behind your ear. You try to take as much attention off of you."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, majority of our conversation was about me and/or my daughter. I kept trying to direct it to you but you just seemed more interested in learning about me."

"Maybe that's because I'm not all that fascinating," she said, nonchalantly.

Grabbing her arm, he turned her to face him. Giving her a stern look, he said, "Stop that. Stop belittling yourself."

"I'm not –."

"Yes, you are. That's what you do, Raven. You try not to make yourself into this big deal when really you are. You try to make yourself seem like you're not this super cool awesome person but you are, Rae. You are…" his voice softened as he spoke. Raven felt the hairs stand up on her arms as he looked into her eyes – his deep emerald green eyes barreling through all the way down to her soul. "So stop making yourself to be less than what you are. I made this deal with you again to learn about _you._ Not to learn about me. I know me. I've lived with me all my life. It's you who I've missed for the past five years."

With that, he let go of her arm. "When it's your day again, you better act like you're _the shit._ Okay?" he asked, a smile creeping on his face, "Alright? I want you to act like you are the bomb-diggity!"

Raven stifled a laugh as she nodded her head to the floor.

He walked up to her and grabbed her face, forcing her to meet his eyes, "I want to see _you. _Alright? The new you. Not the Raven who doesn't think she's interesting. You wrote one of the bestselling series the world has ever seen, for Christ sakes! You're hella fascinating! You can pull of a fedora!"

"Alright," she responded, taking her face away from his hands, "I'll try to be more fascinating next time."

"Good," smiled Logan, before he looked down at his watch. "Well I got to get out of here but I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me," she waved as she watched his form retreat from hers.

He nodded at her with a bright smile before turning completely away and walking towards his car, leaving Raven standing at the bench they started at.

_Day One Complete..._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it has been FOREVER** **since I've last updated but like I said, I haven't forgotten about this. I've been stuck on this chapter for a long while now. It's taken me several tries to sit down at this computer to write this chapter. I just never had inspiration, nor drive, nor an idea that helped guide me through this and everything I wrote for this chapter, prior to this, just never felt right to me until now. I know this might seem a little stumbly-bumbly but it's been a bit since I've written anything creative so I'm a little rusty. Hope you can forgive me. At least, I wrote something though! So hopefully, you like this chapter. Hopefully, I'll update sometime this year as opposed to two years from now but we'll see what happens. Well, that's all for now… Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	10. Many Forms of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Chapter 10**

"_There are as many forms of love as there are moments in time." ~ Jane Austen_

The next week was a bit of the blur for Logan. Between work and Amora, he didn't realize it was Friday until Dick mentioned it in passing.

"So what do you have in store for Raven this weekend?"

Logan eyes widened before he rushed over to the phone and started dialing. Raising his eyebrows, Dick said, "You forgot?"

Logan waved him off as he put the phone up to his ear. The phone rang for a moment before he realized something else. Panicked, he hung up the phone, "I have no idea what we're doing tomorrow!"

"How is that possible? You're the one who came up with this idea and now it's your first day and nothing?"

"I know!" Logan said, throwing his hands up in the air. He began to pace, "We gotta figure something out!"

His mouth stuffed with pizza, Dick looked at him with surprise. "_We?_ Since when did I get involved?"

"Since you practically live here and you never pay rent."

"Even if I did live here, I couldn't pay you rent. Still suspended with no pay."

"If I were you, I would let someone else say that."

Dick rolled his eyes, "I still don't see how I'm involved in this deal between you and Raven."

"Because you're here! That's why. Ugh, this isn't getting us anywhere and she's going to call any-."

_**Riiiiiing!Riiiiing!**_

Logan's eyes grew wide as saucers as he looked down at his phone. "What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Pick up the phone!"

Logan nodded, panicked as he looked down at his phone and pressed the 'Talk' button. Taking a deep breath, he put the phone up to his ear, "Hi Raven! What's up?"

"_Hey, uh, did you call me?"_

"I-I did! But then, uh… I lost signal and uh, Dick called my attention to something and that's why I didn't call you right back," he lied with his hand scratching the back of his neck. He was very nervous.

"_Oh,"_ she said simply, _"Well, did you call about this weekend?"_

"Yeah!"

"_I haven't really heard from you about this week…"_

"I know I've been swamped with work this week. It's insane."

"_Do you want to cancel?"_

"No, no! I don't! I don't. I'm free for this weekend. I just got busy this week."

"_Are you sure? I know you have work and Amora -."_

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_I'm just saying I would understand."_

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. I'm not cancelling and we're doing something this weekend."

"_Okay,"_ he heard her sigh, _"So what are we doing?"_

His eyebrows rose as he turned to Dick, "What are we doing?"

Dick shrugged at him as he tried to put an idea together. _"Yes, that's what I asked you."_

"Right! Uh…" Logan replied, waving his hand frantically to Dick for an idea.

In a barely audible whisper, Dick mouthed the words, "Surprise. It's a surprise!"

"It's a surprise!" Logan said into the phone. He gave an awkward laugh, "Can't have you know what tricks I have up my sleeve."

"_Riiiight… So where do you want to meet?"_

"Uh…" he began, "How about, um, we meet up by the… statue? You know the one on the horse? Down the street from your office?"

"_I know the one."_

"Meet you there around 12:30?"

"_Sounds good."_

He sighed, "Alright. See you then.

"_Goodbye Logan."_

He hung up the phone and flopped down on his couch. Raising an eyebrow, Dick watched him as he brought his hands up to cover his face.

"What am I going to do?" Logan moaned.

Dick shrugged, "How about doing something both of you would like?"

"Oh yeah, that narrows it down."

"At least, I'm helping now!"

"Then help better!"

"Hey, this is your deal with her, not mine."

"Yeah and my deal with you is free food in exchange for help around the house."

"Well this extends beyond the house."

"Robin!"

Dick laughed at the use of his old name. Logan only called him that when he was upset with him. Taking another bite of his pizza, he said, "Not my name anymore."

"I know. It's Dick which is what you are – a dick."

"That's not very nice."

"Says the cop with anger issues and violent tendencies."

"It is why I'm suspended and can't pay you rent."

"Dude, again, I would let someone else say that. Ugh, this is getting us nowhere!"

After Dick proved to be of little to no help, Logan sent him off to go pick up Amora from school while he went back to work on the game. With the big video game convention coming up, he had to create a preview for the game to reveal to the public. That meant looking through the trailer and creating an actual players' experience sample. He loved his work and when it came to conventions, he worked his butt off to get it just right for the fans.

When convention season would roll around, he would practically hole himself up in his lab and only come out for food and to take care of his daughter. Other than that he was glued to the screen. Rarely sleeping and rarely eating. It was oft times that Logan would forget that life extended outside his study and needed to be reminded of that. So Dick took it upon himself to look after Logan and Amora during this time and slept at the house. For which Logan was grateful.

Before he knew it, the sun dipped down below the sea and the moon took its place. He looked over at the wall and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. He blinked at it a few times, awestruck at the time before he leaned back in his computer chair. He had missed the whole day. Hell, he missed his daughter! _'I'm the worst parent,' _he thought.

Letting out a breath, he ran a hand through his hair as he thought of what else he missed. Then, it dawned on him:

He didn't think of anything for Raven and him to do the next day.

'_Later on today,'_ he corrected mentally. He turned to his computer screens, saved everything, and closed out of his before shutting the computers and various monitors off. He stood up, his legs weak from sitting in one place for hours and walked to the door to the outside world. A blue light hit him as he opened the door to the living room, the low sounds from the TV humming in the background. He looked over and saw Dick sitting up on the couch with a t-shirt and some sweats with a beer in hand.

He sighed, "Got another one of those?"

"In the fridge," Dick replied finishing the last of his beer. Logan nodded and went to the refrigerator, "You want another one?"

"Sure."

Grabbing two bottles, Logan picked up the bottle opener and snapped both the caps off with a satisfying snap. With one in each hand he walked back to the couch and slumped down into the cushions.

"Thank you," muttered Dick as he took the cold beverage from his hand.

"No problem," Logan responded, clanking Dick's bottle with his own before both of them took a swig of the yellow drink.

With a sigh, Dick asked, "How's it going?"

"It's going just fine," Logan shrugged. He let out a breathy chuckle, "I didn't realize it was almost 2."

"That well, eh?"

"Yeah…" Logan drawled, "Hey thanks for watching Amora for me. With the way I was today-."

"Don't sweat it, Gar," Dick waved, "You have to work and sometimes that requires for you to give it all of your attention to do it right. And that doesn't make you a bad father or anything."

Logan didn't know why but he started thinking of his father.

"Besides," Logan heard Dick say, "I love watching after the little Princess. She's family. Just like you are and I look out for you guys. I will always look at you guys. You're my brother, man."

Logan gave an appreciative smile and Dick gave one right back. They said nothing as they turned their heads back to the screen. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew that without the other, their lives would be in shambles and were indebted to each other for it.

Day broke out sooner rather than later. And soon it was time to go out and meet Raven.

Throwing a shirt on, Logan huffed, "I still don't know what I'm going to do."

"What did you guys do when you first started last time?" Dick drawled. He had been dealing with this all morning and was tired of hearing about it.

"We just winged it," Logan answered as he fixed his hair in the mirror. He wanted to look good for Raven but his hair that day wasn't cooperating.

"So wing it," Dick replied back.

Furiously, fixing his hair now, Logan groaned. "I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can," closing the refrigerator door, Dick walked to Logan's bedroom and grabbed his shoulders. Turning him, he pushed him towards the front door, "You don't have a choice. Wing it and you'll be fine. She'll understand."

Shoving him, Dick reached over to the counter and grabbed a few things. Turning back to him, Dick started tossing those things at him. "Here's your wallet. Here's your bracelet. Here are your keys."

Stomping over to the door, he opened it with a jerk and grabbed Logan's arm. With one thrust, he threw Logan out the door, "Now go before you're late again."

And with that he slammed the door and locked every lock on it. He waited a few moments before he heard Logan give a small apprehensive whine and walk away. Letting out a sigh of relief, he went back to the refrigerator for some food.

**RR**

Raven arrived at the statue 15 minutes before he said to meet. _'I guess he still has that right about me,' _she thought, remembering what he said about her punctuality the weekend prior.

She woke up early that day- well, earlier than usual, her body brimming with excitement mixed with nervousness. She didn't know why she felt that way. It wasn't her day to "present" but she was. She was meeting Logan that day and she was going to learn something new about him. Something different. Something that had _changed_ about him. And though her thirst for knowledge excited her, she feared change.

'_It's a part of life. Everyone changes. I've changed,' _she reminded herself. Feeling her nerves rise again, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting long," she heard a voice say behind her. She resisted the smile that began to dance on her lips.

She opened her eyes and turned to where the voice came from and saw Logan walking up to her with his hand scratching at the back of his sandy blonde hair.

'_He's nervous,'_ she thought. "Not at all. Just two minutes."

"Is that the truth?"

Last weekend, he made it known that he still hated it when she lied to him. She looked at him with confident eyes, "Yes, it is."

He looked at her for a moment and then, smiled, "Well good."

She nodded and waited for him to move. But nothing happened. They continued on standing in front of the statue – a war statue with some General mounted on a reared back horse, his sword high in the air as if about to attack. After a few moments of slightly awkward silence, Raven said, "Well what are we up to today?"

Logan let out an awkward laugh as he looked down to the ground. His hand reaching back to behind his neck, "See, the thing is… I don't know."

Raven gave him an incredulous look. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"I've been so busy lately trying to get this game ready for this big convention in a few weeks and I just – Ugh!"

He put both of his hands in his hair and walked away from her. She watched him as he paced aimlessly before her. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Tell him off for wasting her time or for begging for this deal and then not coming through on his end. But she knew he didn't neglect this on purpose and she knew that now he had more things on his mind than trying to teach her something about himself. So she waited to hear what he had to say.

"I've been working on this game for so long and…I don't know. This is like sending my child to kindergarten on the first day. I mean, this game is my baby and I'm about to show my baby to a whole bunch of people and I just… want it to do well. So I've been working at this game nonstop for the past week. I have Dick living in my apartment again to take care of Amora- my actual baby, because I'm busy in this game and I can't seem to get out of it. Seriously, everything I think is about this game. "Should I add this? Should I get rid of that? I wanna pull this- it's exhausting!"

Sitting down on the bench in front of the statue, he put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Rae. I thought I could think of _something _before I got her but I got nothing."

Feeling that he was frustrated, she shook her head and walked over to him. She placed a soothing hand on his back, "It's okay. You've got other things on your mind."

'_Although you could've spared me the trouble by telling me so yesterday,' _she mentally commented.

"But I still want to do this deal thing. I just don't know what to do," he sighed.

"Well," Raven started taking a seat next to him, "It sounds like you need to get out of your head."

He laughed, "This coming from the girl who can actually go _in_ her head."

Ignoring him, she rolled her eyes, "What can we do that gets you out of your head?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm so in my head, I don't know."

"How about…" she trailed, thinking about all the things they did before, "we go play video games? There's a video arcade -."

"I thought about that but all that it will do is put me further in my mind."

"Really?" Video games had always been his pastime of choice.

"I love video games, I do," he added as if he read her mind, "But it's my work now so when I play video games, I go into work mode. Especially, if I'm at this point in the designing project."

She nodded, making a note to remember that tidbit of info. "Okay, well, may I tell you what I do when I'm mentally taxed with work?"

He nodded, eagerly.

She shrugged, looking back up at the statue, "I go out for a walk and get a cup of tea at my favorite place and listen to some poetry."

Smirking he says, "Sounds like you."

She nudged him in response, "It helps me get out my head. Clear out some of the clutter that's in there and make room for more. Now what place does that for you?"

Logan considered her words and thought. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. A sly smile reached his face as he turned to Raven. She watched him slowly get up and walk away from her. Taking this as her cue she followed behind him. They walked for two blocks until they reach their destination.

"_Books and Books_?" she questioned as she looked at the store sign, "Really?"

He shrugged with a knowing smile on his face, "Yeah."

_Day two begins…_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So when I started thinking about this chapter, it went a lot faster in my head than when it did when I wrote it. I think the Logan and Dick scene was going to be brief but it ended up being the main center of this chapter. And I liked that. I thought about giving you guys a particularly long chapter this time around but I don't know it didn't feel right. I liked the relationship going on between Logan and Dick and I didn't want to take too much attention away from that. I hope you guys like the relationship as well cause I think these three characters relationship with each other are really going to expand in this story (along with Amora, of course. But she gets featurd a little later). Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter… peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**

**PS. I know nothing about video game designing at all!**


	11. We Use Words to Conceal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or Sherlock Holmes.**

**Chapter 11**

"_We all use words in an attempt to conceal our thoughts, but it's our actions which always reveal our thoughts." ~ Nicholas Ferroni_

A ding rang above them as they entered the store. The smell of new books on hardwood shelves wrapped them up in a sense of warmth and hominess. Logan smiled to himself as he walked forward into the store and towards the fiction section.

Meanwhile, Raven followed behind him looking like he had just grown an extra head. A bookstore? Logan wanted to go to a bookstore? On his day? She would never have expected this – not in a million years.

She watched him as he perused the spine of the books on the shelves, reading each title.

He noticed. "Are you going to get a book or are you going to keep staring at me?"

Blinking, she shook her head and looked to the shelves. She shouldn't complain about being taken to the bookstore. At least, he didn't drag her to an arcade like she thought he was going to do.

"I think we should start our book club back up," Logan said as he picked out a book.

"Excuse me?"

He shrugged, "You know, like we used to do? I mean, I think that was where we got comfortable the most with each other."

She remembered. All those nights they laid in her bed together reading into the wee hours of the night – commenting on their thoughts about a certain line or a certain paragraph while eating sweet strawberry liquorish in her bed. She remembered how comfortable she felt when he was lying next to her. She even let him cuddle with her throughout the night.

She missed that. She missed his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her body. She missed his scent on her pillow. She missed their closeness.

Holding back a smile from the memories swimming in her mind, she nodded, "That would be…I would like that."

Looking over at her, he smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

She gestured to the book in his hands, "What's that?"

Turning back to if he furrowed his brow in examination, "I don't know. It looks cool. It has a dragon in it."

"No," she said quickly. Grabbing the book from his hands, she put it back on the shelf.

He looked at her, curiously, "Um…?"

"I don't read books with dragons in them," she said, evenly.

Logan paused for a moment, thinking back to the yesteryears. Didn't she read books about dragons at one point in the Tower? He could've sworn she did. Then, it hit him. His eyes widened in realization. Of course! How could he forget?

He nodded his head, "Fair enough. No books with dragons."

"Thank you," she sighed as she looked at some more of the titles.

* * *

As time went on they both found books that didn't have dragons and that seemed interesting. Gathering their books, they found a small cozy reading section within the store and began going over their choices.

"…Follow the pair into the journey of a lifetime," Logan read with a scrunched up face, "Well that's corny."

Chuckling to herself, she mused, "This coming from you? The King of Corny Jokes?"

He stuck out his tongue at her with a playful wink. Giving a small fraction of a smile, she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and looked back to the book sitting in her lap. He took this time to observe her.

In a rather plush beige armchair opposite of him, she sat. Her black flats sat to the side of her chair on the floor. Her feet rested on one of the arms of her chair while her knees were nestled to her bosom, propping up the open book in her lap. Her long jet black hair was up in a messy ponytail, something she haphazardly did as they peered through their pile of books. She twiddled with the single gem on her necklace with one hand, pulling it back and forth along the chain with a lulled zip. A minuscule smile played on the corners of her lips as she ran her finger through the pages of the book. He smiled – she was comfortable with him already.

Nostalgia overtook him, remembering their times in her room at the Tower. Oh, how he missed those nights… He remembered feeling her soft petite body in his arms as they read until they succumbed to sleep, feeling her body heat right next to him while being wrapped up in her sweet fragrance - lavender, tea leaves, and soap.

He loved that scent. He loved _her _scent…

His heart thundered in his chest, reminding him once again that his feelings for her were still very much real and very much intact. Before he knew it his observing turned into blatantly staring.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned her head. "What?"

He blinked once. Twice. "I just…"

He wanted to say that she was beautiful. He wanted to tell her that his feelings had never changed and that they were still ever-present as they've always been. That he missed her and missed her dearly…

But he knew he couldn't. She was like a skittish animal – approach them too quickly and they will run. But if one took their time and waited, the animal would be the one to approach. She already ran away once before, he wasn't going to let her do it again. Not anytime soon.

So instead he gave her a warm smile and opted for, "…This is nice. This… is good."

She smiled politely at him before she turned back to her book, her fingers still playing with the little trinket. Sighing quietly to himself, he let his eyes linger a little longer on her before he looked back down to the book in his lap. "This one talks about vampires."

"I don't read books with vampires either," Raven replied, her eyes never lifting from the page, "Stephanie Meyer ruined that genre."

* * *

"Still see the strawberry liquorish is your favorite," he commented before he popped a gummy worm in his mouth.

Smirking, she retorted, "I can say the same thing about you about your green and white gummy worms."

He grinned widely at her before popping another worm in his mouth with a greedy chew.

"So, we went to the bookstore," she started as the pair walked out of the candy store. He nodded and hummed in agreement. "We picked out a book-

"You're so determined to get me to read the Sherlock Holmes book you bought me."

"Like I said the other day, you need to read a classic. Besides why get you a new book when I already got you one?"

He huffed at her in mock annoyance. He was actually quite glad that she remembered that she bought him the book the weekend before. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't have read it until much letter.

"And we just got some candy," she finished with a small smirk, "Looks like our little book club is ready to go again."

"Seems like it," he beamed.

He was really happy that they were bringing it back. Though he still read, he didn't do it as often as he did when he was with her. It was difficult for him to stick to the book, unless it was written by R. A. Nevamoore. He had always wondered what it was with Nevamoore's work that made him want to read it from cover to cover the minute he got his hands on it. But now that he knew the face behind the pen, it didn't seem as unusual as to why. He should've known.

"So," he said, quickly with a little skip to his step, "does a chapter a week sound good?"

She nodded, "Yes, it does."

"Alright then, shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Her brows furrowed.

But he just smirked at her with an all knowing grin and said, "You'll see."

* * *

It was almost felt like old times.

They had climbed into his car and drove back to his side of town and into the suburbs ("I should really plan ahead," he laughed). Making a quick stop at his house, he picked up the book and a blanket before they started walking further down the street towards a local park.

They were lying on the ground, facing each other with open books in their hands now. Logan propped himself up against the tree they were under and had propped his book up with one raised leg. Raven lied flat on the ground across from him on her side, propping her head up with her elbow. They weren't touching but they were close enough to feel the hint of their body heat.

Yes, to Raven, it almost felt like their days back at the Tower. It was almost home.

The wind sent up a slight chill up her spine, reminding her that autumn was knocking at summer's door. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm as they silently read beside each other.

"Cold?" his eyes still downcast on the book.

She shook her head. And that was the truth, she wasn't cold. But she did feel a slight chill in the air.

It didn't stop him from shrugging off his dark blue button down shirt, revealing the white t-shirt underneath. He held it out for her. "Take it."

"That's okay, Logan. I'm fine," she lied as the wind kicked up again, making her shiver.

"Come on, stop being stubborn and just take it," he extended his arm out further.

"I'm not being stubborn," Another chill ran down her back, "I'm fine."

"Just take the damn shirt, Rae," he barked, causing her to flinch slightly.

She said nothing, watching him with wary eyes as she reached up and took the dark blue shirt. She slowly wrapped it around herself, easing her arms into the sleeves. When the wind kicked up again she was relieved that she didn't shiver.

As the wind blew, the scent from his shirt released into the air around her. She took in a deep breath. He smelled of wood, waffles, and his own personal brand musk that her nose seemed to like.

'_Just how I remember,' _she thought as she resisted the urge to close her eyes and savor the scent.

Looking back over to him, she noticed that he had gone back to reading the book, allowing her to gape upon him without suspicion.

He looked older. Not old as in age but old as in maturity – as in wisdom and understanding.

Worry and exhaustion wore on his sharpened face. Most likely, from the late nights he spent working or chasing away his daughter's bad dreams late at night. It suddenly, dawned on her that he was truly an adult now. And more than that, he was a parent. He had responsibilities to someone whose survival solely depended on him and him alone. It was blatantly evident that the role had taken its toll on him like as it did for most parents.

It was still very strange for her to see him this way despite having been in contact with him for the past few weeks. She began to wonder if there was any of the old, childlike Logan left… She wondered if her Beastboy was still in there or had he been extinguished by his adult life.

She gazed at him a little more closely. Though his eyes were still downcast into the book, she could still see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes from when they were young.

'_At least, that hasn't faded,' _she thought, still looking at him, _'Still handsome too.'_

There was no denying that he was a handsome man. She knew that long before she left the Titans a night early. And she remembered him being handsome but not quite this handsome. Was it age that made him this way or had her memories failed her? – She did not know. She did know, however, that there was no denying her attraction.

Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest when he caught her eyes.

"What?" he said with a soft smile.

She shook her head to somehow rid herself of her previous thoughts. "Nothing. It's just… weird, is all."

Donning a confuse expression, he said, "What's weird?"

"Seeing you with blonde hair and normal skin," it wasn't a lie. It was weird seeing him that way but it wasn't the real reason why she felt odd.

But he seemed to accept the answer, for he smiled and said, "It's weird seeing _you_ without purple hair and eyes."

She rolled her eyes, "But at least, I'm still pale as ever. _You_, on the other hand, are an entirely different complexion."

He laughed, the twinkle, she had noticed earlier, gleamed in his eyes. "Touché."

She smiled to herself as she stole one last look at him before she went back to the open book. A thought roused in her head and escaped from her mouth without her noticing, "I miss your green skin."

She heard his laughing cease before she felt his eyes staring at her. She thought about looking back up to find out why he was staring at her but his words stopped her.

"You like me better that way." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Confused, at his tone, she allowed herself to look at him once more. When she saw how softly he was staring at her, her breath hitched in her chest.

How was he still able to affect her like this? Shouldn't she be passed this by now? After having left him for so long? Shouldn't she be better about this?

No. Of course not. As she deduced earlier, he was still attractive and she could not deny that. Therefore, she was attracted.

Oh, how she hated the laws of attraction…

'_But I will not give in,'_ she disciplined herself.

For years, she had turned down man after man. Avoided feeling after feeling of anything that went beyond mild infatuation and lust. She did indulge, from time to time, in the feeling of lust. But those actions had been rare and very far in between.

Coming out of her thoughts, she swallowed. "What?"

"During the first deal," he started, his voice low and quiet, "You said that you liked me better with green skin and green hair."

"And your eyes," she remembered. As much as she tried to suppress it, she couldn't completely forget that night. It was the night they kissed. She pursed her lips before she went back to the book, "I liked your eyes the most."

She couldn't see him but she could feel him was smirking, "Yeah well, I love your eyes."

Her eyes snapped up to him but he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was back to the book instead. She opened her mouth to say something but the words died before they reached her throat. She pressed her lips together, once again, resisting a smile before she lifted a hand to push her hair behind her ear and went back to the book.

Damn, those laws!

* * *

They read silently for twenty minutes before Logan finally made a comment about _the _woman, which sped them off into a conversation about why strong female characters suck:

"Why do you hate strong female characters? I'd thought you'd love that."

"No. Because that's _all_ they are - _strong_. Males, on the other hand, can be a lot more than. Take a look at Sherlock. He could be described as strong, yes?"

"Yes."

"But he's so much more than that. He is strong but he is a drug addict but he's also brilliant, and solitary, and abrasive, Bohemian, whimsical, brave, sad, manipulative, neurotic, vain, untidy, fastidious, artistic, courteous, rude, an actor, and polymath genius. And what is Irene Adler? What is she described as? Strong. Oh, and beautiful. At least, she's got _that_ going for her."

They continued on this path for awhile until eventually, the conversation died with a roll of Raven's eyes. She watched while Logan smiled to himself, shutting the book with a satisfying snap and put it off to the side with a pleasant look on his face.

_'He's feeling better,' _she noted. With a sigh, she closed her book, " So now what?"

He thought for a moment before his eyes flicked past her to a small playground just a few yards away with a few kids playing on it. It was soon to be dinner time and most of the families were at home cooking their meals.

The corners of his lips turned up when he took notice of the swings. He stood up and stretched out a hand to her, beckoning for her to take it. She did with an unknowing look on her face and followed behind him towards the empty swings.

He sat down on one of them and motion for her to sit at the one beside him. She complied, rocking back and forth with the swing.

He smiled wildly as he took hold of the chains and began to pump his legs.

"What are we doing?"

"Swinging," he replied simply.

"Okay?"

"It's going to be dinner time soon and I'll need to get home but I wanted to swing a little bit before we go our separate ways," he said between pumps, "So… tell me what you learned."

Biting her lip, she went over the day's events. She thought about his state he was in when he first came to her and how he looked now. She twisted in her swing to face him, smiling to herself when she saw the child within him peak out as he swung higher and higher.

'_There's my Beastboy,' _she thought admirably.

"Well?"

"You love video games but now it's become your work so it doesn't have the same relaxing effect that it used to."

"Correct."

"You love the book store. You actually find peace there, which is surprising."

"I blame you."

"Why?"

"Because," he said before he jumped off the swing at its highest point. He landed with a solid crutch from below his feet. He sighed out before he turned back to Raven, "if it wasn't for you I wouldn't like books. I would be perfectly content with watching movies."

"You and I both know you watch more movies than you read books."

"Yeah but that's beside the point," he cracked as he walked towards her.

A smile spread across her face as she looked to the ground. She had a question on her tongue but she wasn't sure if she should ask it. She closed her eyes and thought.

No. It wasn't the time to ask it. It would have to wait…

Let out a small yelp of surprise when she felt someone grab her seat. She opened her eyes and looked back to see Logan with a grin on his face.

He gave her seat a small push, "What else?"

Facing forward, she grabbed ahold of the chains and let out a small smile. "You still like green and white gummy worms."

"Yes."

"And you think Sherlock is a pretentious asshole."

"He_ is_ an asshole."

"But he's brilliant."

"Still an asshole."

She hummed in amusement. "Anyway, you're a lot stricter than I remember you…"

He laughed as he gave her swing another push, "I am."

"You worry a lot."

"What makes you say that? Because I told you to wear the shirt?"

"Not only that," she sighed, "It's written all over your face."

When she came back, he held onto the seat this time – ceasing her movements.

"You stay up late at night. And you worry. About work, about Amora. You worry. A lot. And… and that makes me worry about you," she hadn't planned on admitting that but she couldn't stop the words. She continued on, "I was afraid that the old Logan… back before you became "Logan" and when you were just Beastboy. I was afraid that that part of you might be gone and replaced by this worry-filled adult you've become."

She took a pause, waiting to see how he would respond -if he would respond, but no such thing came. She coughed as she continued, "But it's still there. It's just hidden behind your eyes."

She smiled softly. "It's hidden like your green skin…which I think you miss as much as I do."

There was a long silence between them. She felt his body heat soak through her as he held her seat. She felt his breath tickling her ear as he exhaled. She fought against the pleasant shiver that course through her body.

In a low and even voice, he said, "What else?"

Her lips parted as she thought of an answer, the soft smile still dancing on her mouth. "You love my eyes."

Again, she couldn't see him but she could feel him smiling before he let go of her seat.

"Day two complete."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so three things:**

**1. I edited a bit of the previous chapters. Nothing dramatic. Just a few ands/ifs/buts here and there. I am slowly editing The Deal and making it better. Not really changing much but just cleaning stuff up.**

**2. I am in desperate need of a BETA! Actually, I'm looking for two. I just need another set of eyes on here and I don't have the time to do all the editing I need to do for these chapters. So go to my profile to see what I'm looking for in a BETA and message me if you're interested. **

**3. I caved and got a tumblr. So if you wanna see where I am in the writing process, all things bbrae, ask me questions –and actually have me answer them sooner than I answer on here, and catch sneak peeks of the next few chapters, go there and follow me! Link in my profile.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I'll see you in the next one! Please read and review Till next time… Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


	12. I See New Colors in You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 12**

_"I see new colors in you..." ~ Unknown  
_

Almost every day they were on the phone talking to each other. The call would start off to be about the book but they would sometimes get sidetracked and talk for an extra fifteen minutes to their normal ten minute call session. Getting lost in their conversations about his daughter, work, their friends both old and new, or sometimes they'd talk about something a bit more serious like politics or feminism. They hadn't realized how much they enjoyed talking to each other until now.

It was almost startling how easy it became between them again – how they just fell back into their old ways. As if they never parted. As if those years of distance and time never happened and their slates wiped clean.

There was such a peacefulness that settled between them in their ease.

But then, Wednesday happened.

A big story broke out about a stockbroker who embezzled billions of dollars from the US government. It was a huge scandal and all the newspapers and news channels were trying to reap the benefits of it. _The LA Times _were no different. Deadlines became tight, various meetings were held, everyone got twice the work put on them for the story, and for what they were originally working on for the day. This lasted till Friday.

Raven flopped down on her couch with a loud sigh. Groaning, she kicked off both her shoes to some unknown part of the room. She had been on her feet all day - running around on the phone, reading other peoples work, watching the news and writing notes, grabbing sources, interviewing them, checking the sources, writing an article about it, checking her sources again for extra measure, and then, writing about her other opinion piece she was supposed to be working on for that day as to not be behind when they move on from the big scandal.

Resting her head on the back of the couch, she closed her eyes. Her body was so tired and her mind was spent. She wanted nothing more than to sink into her couch, enjoy the silence, and not do anything.

But then she heard a subtle mew beside had and a small furry body press into her arm. She cracked an eye open and looked down at the small black and white furred mass. Knowing what it wanted, she picked up the little kitten and stood – her feet throbbing in protest to the returning pressure. She walked to the kitchen and went to fix Lapé's meal. It went by quickly enough, so she went back to her couch and flopped down on it, face first. With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes and embraced the silence yet again.

_**Riiiiiiiiing!**_

Her body tensed up at the sound.

_**Riiiiiiiiiiing!**_

She gritted her teeth, a low growl vibrating within her chest. How dare someone interrupt her silence?!

_**Riiiiiiiiiiing! **_

Irritated at the infernal noise that haunted her day like a ghost that hadn't realized it was dead, she snapped her head up and grabbed for her phone and pressed talk– not bothering to see who it was.

"Hello?" she snapped.

There was a pause before she heard a hesitant voice, "_…Did I call at a bad time?"_

Logan.

She sighed at his voice, her uneasiness evaporating from her body once more. She didn't have to be serious or uptight with him – when she heard that voice she knew she could just be herself. There was just something about his voice that made her feel relaxed. All of her knots and aches seemed to etch away from her body at hearing his voice. Rolling onto her back, she settled into the couch.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I just got in from work."

"_Bad day?"_

"Try _long_ and _days_."

"_Is that why we haven't talked since Tuesday?"_

She hummed her confirmation. She heard let out a relieved sigh, _"That's a relief."_

"How so?"

"_It's better than having you mad at me,"_ she heard him laugh.

She furrowed her brows, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"_The little comment I made about Watson being in love with Sherlock,"_ he suggested.

With a roll of her eyes, she replied, "Again, they're not in love."

"_I didn't say anything about _them_ being in love. Just Watson," _he specified.

She opened her mouth to argue back about how Watson was not in love with Sherlock but admired him. But then, another thought entered her head. A smile played at the corners of her lips as a new argument began to form, "That's like saying you're in love with Rich. You know, based off of you guys relationship now."

She refused to call her former leader, "Dick." It just didn't sit well on her tongue.

She heard him gasp, "_No, it's not! It's completely different!"_

"Really?"

"_Yes!" _

"He's a detective who is bright, solitary, abrasive, brave, sad, manipulative, neurotic, a bit vain, fastidious, artistic, courteous, and a former acrobat. He's over all the time, asks for your help all the time, you help him all the time, and you two have a very odd relationship that seems to work in the most interesting way."

She waited for him to say something but she received silence instead. She smirked, "Sound familiar?"

There was a pause on the other line. She waited, patiently – knowing full well that he didn't have anything to say. He growled, _"Shut up."_

Her smirk grew wider at the small triumph as she mentally celebrated. If there was one thing she loved, it was proving her point.

"So are you confirming that you are, in fact, in love with him?"

"_No. I didn't say anything."_

She kept pushing, her smile growing by the minute. "But by not saying anything, you are neither confirming nor denying your love for him. Therefore, allowing me to draw up conclusions like you drew with Sherlock and Watson."

There was another pause. _"I hate you." _

His tone was light when he said that as if there was a smile on his face.

Kicking her feet against the couch, she chuckled lightly at him. She loved it when she proved her point.

"_Let's talk about something else." _Without waiting for her to reply, he continued, "_I imagine you're so stressed out, how about I treat you tomorrow?"_

She furrowed her brows, "Isn't tomorrow my day?"

"_It is."_

"So how would that work?"

"_Simple. I come over to your place and I cook for you. And then, we get to hang out. I get to know you and you don't have to deal with people. Just me."_

She smiled. She could practically hear his smile go from ear to ear over the phone. "You know I'm still not a vegetarian, right?"

"_Neither is my daughter_," he responded. "_As much as I hate it, I cook meat now."_

She scoffed in amusement. "That's surprising."

"_Yeah, I hope she turns soon though but till, then…"_

She nodded in understanding, "So you're going to cook for me?"

"_Yes," _he exhaled, _"And I will cook meat if the recipe calls for it. Is there a specific recipe you have in mind?"_

She pursed her lips in thought. "Lemon chicken and rice, sound good?"

"_Lemon tofu and rice sounds great but for you, I'll cook chicken. You know, since it is your day and all."_

They talked for a few more minutes longer. She gave him the address to her apartment and bid a goodnight

As she soon as she pressed the 'end' button on her phone, it rung again.

_**Riiiiiiiiiing!**_

She just couldn't catch a break…

With a roll of her eyes, she answered, "What?"

"_I was just wondering what you were wearing."_

Sighing, she rolled her eyes at the voice, "What do you want, Dean?"

"_I haven't heard from you in a while. Just wanted to know if you're alive."_

"Obviously, I am."

"_Obviously,"_ she heard him laugh, "_What are you doing right now?"_

"I'm trying to relax."

"_The recent scandal on Wall Street?"_

"Yup."

"_Sounds like you could use a drink."_

"Haven't eaten."

"_Good thing I bought groceries, then."_

She thought for a moment, "Come on down, then. Doors open."

* * *

"So is he a keeper?"

"Hmm?" she replied as she stabbed her fork in her food.

"The guy," Dean responded in a "You know!" sort of tone.

Perking an eyebrow, she pursed her lips, "What guy?"

"The one you've been seeing these past few weekends."

She scoffed, "I'm not _seeing_ him or anybody for that matter. He and I are just old friends."

"To you maybe," he snorted before putting his fork in his mouth.

Furrowing her brows, she replied, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged as he stabbed his fork into his food, "It means that, in his eyes, he's dating you."

Raven froze, momentarily. _No_… that's not what they were doing. It couldn't be... could it?

She shook her head at the thought. She wasn't dating him. He may have had feelings for her in the past but that was the past. You put the past behind you and move forward, is what she learned over the years and she wasn't about to turn back.

"No, he's not," she argued, "We're just friends."

Dean let out a chuckle in response, "If you say so."

Raven sighed silently to herself. Now maybe he'll drop the subject…

"Seeing him this weekend?"

So much for that…

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Yes. He's coming here this time."

"Oh?" his eyebrow perked in interest.

"Yes."

"And what, exactly, are you guys going to do here?"

She looked up to see his smirking slyly at her. Dear Azar... were all her friends horny all the time now?

"Wipe that look off your face or get out of my apartment," she sneered.

But he just laughed in response. "Oh! Someone's a bit testy!"

"He's cooking me dinner," she said, plainly to get him off her back. It didn't work.

"With you for dessert?" he quipped.

She picked up a napkin and threw it at him, harshly. He laughed as he flinched away from it, taking it all in good humor. "Get out!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" he laughed. He always did like to tease her.

"Don't care. Get. Out."

"Alright, I admit, I took it a bit too far."

"Try over the cliff too far."

He smiled. "But you have to admit it sounds like a date."

"I don't have to admit anything," she said, dryly, "Because it's not."

"But it sounds like one."

"It can sound like one all it wants but it's not."

He nodded with a knowing smile, "I'm just saying from a guy's stand point… if a guy is cooking for you, he likes you more than just a friend."

Her head twitched at a thought, "You come down here, make me drinks, bring me groceries, and cook me food."

"Yeah, but I know that you'll never give me the time of day," he took a sip of his Old Fashioned drink with a smile. Finishing his glass, he stood up and put his dishes in the sink, "Besides, you know I don't fuck where I sleep. And I sleep here sometimes."

Closing her eyes to her friend, she resisted to smile. "Words to live by."

"You bet your sweet ass, they are."

He ducked again as another and harder item flew at his head.

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Looking over at the clock on her wall, she nodded. "He's actually on time."

She finished her last sentence on her computer before minimizing the document. She stood up, straightening out her clothes before walking out of her study and to the door. Peeking through the door, she saw that it was exactly who she was waiting for.

Opening the door, she greeted him, "You're on time."

He smiled, widely, "You told me to be here at five to get dinner started so here I am…"

He lifted his hands full of bags food to eye level, "Bearing food!"

Smiling a little, she stepped aside, "Come in, then."

He stepped through and looked around her apartment. It was completely different to what her room like was in the Tower.

Sure it was neat and organized but unlike her old room it was light. Tons of white, beige, and browns made up her furniture and her walls with bits of dark blue speckled around. Her living room, dining room, and kitchen were in the same area with only an island to separate the kitchen from everything else. There was a hall that lead down past the kitchen to what he suspected was her bedroom. It was quite nice.

'_Just like her,'_ he thought briefly as he made note of all the comfy looking furniture. He took another step towards the kitchen but stopped sort when he noticed a small ball of fur rubbing against him.

"Mew," Lapé squeaked as he rubbed up against him.

Smiling, he turned back to Raven, "I didn't know you had a cat."

She shrugged as she walked to pick up her pet, "Yeah well, I blame you for it."

Placing his bags on the kitchen counter, he laughed, "How am I to blame?"

"You always made 'The Face' back at the Tower and that's what this one did when I thought about giving it up," she answered before putting the kitten down on its tall scratching post.

Wriggling an eyebrow, he smirked, "No one can resist 'The Face'."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know."

He laughed at her as he emptied out the grocery bags. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"Alright, now sit down and watch the master work. Chef le Logan is back and he is to cook you a wonderful meal!" he donned his lousy French accent for her once again, like he had before when he first cooked for her. Smiling to herself at the memory, she took a seat and watched him work.

* * *

"I think you missed your calling," Raven commented as she ate her food, "You would've made an excellent chief."

Logan laughed in response, "You like it that much?"

"No, I just like telling giving people compliments for no reason," she replied, dryly, rolling her eyes, "Of course, I like it. Any time that you've cooked for me, I've loved it."

His smile went from ear to ear. "Wow… thanks, Raven."

"Pleasures all mine, thank you," she murmured before she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip.

Smirking at her, he picked at his plate with his fork. He felt something rub up against his leg again. He looked down and saw the black cat look up at him and mewed.

"Well, hey there, little buddy," he cooed at the cat before looking up at Raven again, "He likes me."

"Well, of course Lapé likes you, you are the whole animal kingdom in one package."

Logan smiled, "Yeah true but I haven't shifted in years."

This peaked Raven's interest. "Really?"

"Not really," he shrugged, "Maybe every now and then for Amora, just playing around but I don't turn into anything big anymore. Not even as big as a dog."

Raven lifted her eyebrows, "Wow."

"Yeah…that's the sacrifice of normalcy. You actually have to be normal."

Raven nodded. "I know…I don't used my powers much anymore either."

"Not even to float around or something?"

"Well, I still levitate off the ground when I meditate or I'll use my powers to help make my tea sometimes but that's all I really do with them."

"What about your empathic abilities?"

"Well, the use of that is forced on me. Otherwise, I would choose not to feel other people's feelings."

He nodded. "So we're all really out of the business then?"

Raven pursed her lips a little. "Seems like it."

"Odd, isn't it?"

"No…what's odd is that Rich and Kori aren't married and you have a daughter."

Logan laughed, "We're back on this?"

"It's mind-boggling. I've been trying to wrap my head around it since you've told me and every time it just gets stranger and stranger."

He thought about it from her perspective. Of having been removed from all of them in so long. "Okay, I see your point," he chuckled.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

He shrugged, "You already know what happened."

"No, I mean what happened between you and Amora's mother? I mean, you said you're a single parent and you don't mention her mother-."

"I know," he said, tightly. He wasn't looking at her. Instead his eyes focused on the center of the table, counting the threads of the table cloth there.

"So…" Raven pushed, "What happened?"

Logan was quiet for some time. His jaw was tight and his hands clenching and unclenching. The tension emitting from him was potent, spreading across and around the room and into Raven. She opened her mouth to retract the question.

"She left," he said, tightly before she could get her words out. Raven closed her mouth and waited for him to say more.

"I thought…We tried…" he started but the words were too hard to say. He could feel his rage surge underneath his skin. He sighed in defeat, figuring he still wasn't ready to talk about it fully. "She just…up and left…one day. I haven't heard from her since."

Raven gave a small nod, accepting his answer. It was a sensitive topic for him, Amora's mother. So whatever she could get out of him was good enough. After a few moments, she began to feel guilty for running off on him all those years ago with nothing more than a letter and no knowledge of her whereabouts.

'_It was for the best,' _she thought, trying to make herself believe it. But this time she wasn't so sure…

Logan coughed, jolting her from her thoughts. "But at least, I got Amora out of it," he forced a smile, trying to shake the negative feelings away.

Raven smiled back in response. "At least. From what you've been telling me, she's a really sweet girl."

"She is. Maybe next time, I'll bring her with us."

She smiled at his words. She hadn't seen the child since the day of the wedding and she had become interested in getting to know the little girl. "I would love that."

Logan smiled widely, "Good."

Nodding her head, Raven picked up her fork and knife again to continue eating but suddenly, her phone rang. Putting her utensils down, Raven floated her phone over to her and checked the caller ID: Work. Giving him an apologetic look, Raven said, "I'm sorry I have to take this."

Logan nodded, "Okay, I'll be here."

She gave him a look of thanks before standing up and accepting the call. She put the phone to her ear before she walked off down the hall to her bedroom.

Logan sighed, sitting back in his chair. He looked around her apartment again. He was happy that it wasn't dark and gloomy and that it was actually quite bright and yet simple. Looking down, he noted that Lapé was sitting on his foot. He reached down and picked the kitten up and stood, walking around a little. He wondered down the hall a bit, looking into the rooms.

He found her study and decided to walk in. It was basically a little library. Books from the floor to the ceiling all around except for one area. A desk with a laptop stood on the far side of the room in front of the window there. Growing curious, he walked over to the desk and sat down. Surprisingly, the screen was still up and he was able to see what she was working on. Looking at the taskbar, he scratched the back of the cat's ears and looked at all of the windows she had open. "_Ragger Muffin-Girl_…" he read out loud before lifting a hand to the mouse and clicking it.

He pulled the document up and his eyes began to read.

He became so absorbed in the words that he didn't notice Raven end her phone call.

"What are you doing?" he heard a voice say. He jumped a little and turned to see Raven. She looked down at the screen and to him. "Are you reading my manuscript?"

"I'm sorry!" he apologized, quickly, holding the kitten close to him, "I just stumbled in here and saw the computer and I just grew curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," she replied, walking towards him.

Ducking away from her, he covered Lapé's ears. "Not in front of the cat."

She rolled her eyes, "Logan…"

"I know, I know…" he said, defensively, walking out of the study towards the main room, "I should have minded my business, I know."

"It's not that," she sighed as she followed behind him, "It's that you shouldn't have looked at my stuff without my permission."

"I know," he said, "Still as private as ever, I see."

"Did you really think that was going to change?"

"No," he chuckled, "Just like how I'm still curious as ever."

"At least, that hasn't changed," she replied, a hint of a smile hanging in her words.

He smiled as he put the kitten down. Looking at both of their plates, he silently asked if she was done. She nodded, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Couldn't eat another bite."

He chuckled as he picked up their plates and took it to the sink. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

She gave a small smile in response and went to help him with the dishes. "Here let me do that."

"No, you go sit down somewhere. Relax a little bit."

"I've relaxed enough," she protested, her hands still reaching out for the dishes, "I can handle this. You cooked for me, I'll clean for you."

"Raven, don't worry about it," he said, trying to physically scoot her out of the way, "I've got this."

"Logan."

Logan picked up the detachable hose and sprayed her face. Caught in surprise she let out a yelp at the sudden burst of water. Logan tried his best not to laugh but he was failing. "See? You should've just let me do it."

She looked up at him, her now damp hair clinging on to her face. "So this is where we are now? You spray me, get me all wet, and then, I'm supposed to struggle against you and try to spray you down with the hose but I get myself wet in the process? Is that where we are in the evening?"

Spraying her face again, he smirked, "I suppose so."

She glared at him before smirking at him herself. "You're right."

And with that, she used her powers to spray the sink hose on to him. He yelps with a small laugh, trying to direct it to her. She grabs hold of it and they both struggle and fight to spray down the other. The action and his laughter become so infectious that she began to let out small bursts of laughter.

Getting an idea, Raven dipped her hand under the sink and gathered the liquid in her hands. She threw the water on him. He yelped, still trying to spray her down and stopping the water from hitting him. In the mist of the rough-housing, Raven slipped on the now wet tile floor and grabbed onto Logan's midsection, her face mashing against his stomach. He caught her, slipping himself. He dropped the hose and used his arms to protect her from the fall. He crashed down on his butt and fell back a little on his back.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he loosened his hold on her.

She looked up from his lap with an actual smile on her face. "Yes, thanks to you," she said, the hint of a giggle hanging in her tone, "Are you okay?"

"Well, my butt hurts now," he laughed, rubbing it a little.

"Oh… _poor baby_," she drawled out, playfully.

He smiled, "Damn right, I am."

She rolled her eyes at him just lying there across his lap. "And you're supposed to be a parent?"

"Hey! Just cause I'm a parent doesn't mean I have to sacrifice all of my childish ways," he argued back with a shrug.

She shook her head. "Again, some things haven't changed."

"Nope," he chimed with a toothy grin. He leaned up against the cupboard and looked down at her. Putting his hand in her hair, he ran his fingers through it. She resisted at first, trying to pretend like she didn't notice but soon her eyes closed. Someone running their fingers through her hair was a rare luxury that was often not given and/or denied. But because it was Logan and that they had found themselves in this position multiple times, she didn't mind it so much.

They stayed there for a while, sitting on the cold, wet floor drenched in water in silence. Logan leaned his head up against the cupboard, his fingers still in her hair. He looked up at the clock – 9:17.

It was time for him to go.

"So," he sighed as they rested there on the floor, "I think you learned more about me than I did about you."

She hummed her confirmation. "But that's okay. You're much more interesting than I am."

"I find you plenty interesting," he argued back, looking back down at her.

She snorted, "Hardly. I live in California, I don't cook, I have a cat, and I work in journalism."

"Well that's plenty interesting to me…I never thought you would own a pet," he mused.

"Nor did I."

"So there we go," he smiled, "You never thought you would have a pet and yet you ended up with one."

"It was by itself and if I had left it, it would've been picked up by the birds or something," she explained, "I couldn't leave it there to die nor leave it in a shelter for it to possibly be euthanized after I finished saving it. So I took it home."

Logan smiled. "And you see? That was interesting."

She rolled her eyes at him again. "So, now you know why I have a cat.. _la ti da…"_

He chuckled. "It's something about you I didn't know before and therefore it's interesting."

"If you say so," she sighed, settling her head in his lap, "What else did you learn?"

"That you think my cooking is amazing," he grinned.

"You've known that since the first time we did this. Next."

He grinned. "You don't really use your powers except for minimal things, you've changed your style from a dark and gloomy look to neutral and bright which, I believe, suits you better -."

"What do you mean 'my style'? I still wear a lot of dark colors."

"Yeah but you don't live in it anymore like you did at the Tower," he replied, "I mean back then, if there was a power outage one of the last places I wanted to be was your room. It was so dark in there, even with my awesome vision I would've had a hard time seeing. And maybe when I first met you, it suited you 'cause I didn't know you that well and I thought you were creepy. But then, I got to know you and see other sides to you and all of that changed. I mean, yeah you're still weird and sometimes creepy but that's not all you were or are. You're kind and selfless and simplistic and minimal but you make such a huge impact on the lives you touch.

"After I got to know you, all the black walls with the weird and twisted sculptures and masks just didn't fit you. But this? The whole white and beige thing you've got going on here…this is more like you; just neutral. It's simple but elegant. And there's more to it which makes it all the more fascinating. Just like you. And now you live in it. "

Raven listened to all of his words, opening her eyes about halfway into his speech. She looked up at him with surprised eyes, unsure of what to say.

His observations of her were so in depth, it was like he could write a thesis paper on her and her alone.

"And side note – though I shouldn't have read it, I can't wait for your next book. I mean, it sounds like a bit of a tear-jerker but still…from what I've read so far, it's amazing and it hasn't even been edited yet, so I definitely know it's going to be phenomenal," he smiled widely.

"Why…are your "what did you learn" answers better than mine?" were the only words she would allow herself to say.

Letting out a chuckle he thought about what to say. "It's not that they're "better" per se. I just…" he sighed, cutting himself off.

Tilting her head, she furrowed her brows at him. "What?"

He shook his head, smiling a little. "It's stupid…"

"This coming from the guy who frequently participated in the creation of stankball?"

"I never said the concept of stankball wasn't stupid."

"Just tell me what it is."

"I told you, it's stupid."

"Then, you should have no problem telling me what it is."

"You're going to laugh."

"I hardly ever laugh."

"You laughed earlier!"

"That's because you were spraying me down with the sink hose!"

"Still counts."

"Logan..."

"Raven."

She paused, just looking at him a bit softly. "Just tell me…"

He said nothing, the look of internal struggle donning his good looking features.

"I promise, I won't laugh," she reassured, her hand unconsciously moving to rub his arm a little.

After a few moments, he sighed. "I make sure I pay attention to you. How you do things? Why you do things? So that when you ask me what I learned about you… you're impressed."

She blinked once. Twice. "You…try and impress…me?"

He shrugged. "Well… yeah. I mean-. It's just-. You get this…look. I can't describe it but it's this sort of look that you get when you're impressed and I don't know. I like seeing it. So I really dive in and think about what I learned just to get that look from you."

She continued to stare.

He sighed. "Stupid, isn't it?"

She shook her head as she finally lifted up from his lap. She pulled her knees up to her chest and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "No….it's not…"

She locked eyes with him and it was as if the world had stopped. Everything else was just a void and they were the only things that were real in this world. After what seemed like eternity, Logan finally opened his mouth.

_**Bzzzzzt!**_

The sound came before he could say his words. Blinking out of the trance, the pair returned back to the real world. Logan looked down and felt for him phone, pulling it out once he found it. "Sorry about this…" he apologized as he checked his phone.

_[1 new text message]_

_[Text from Dick]: Hey you staying out any later? Let me know what's going on._

Logan rolled his eyes and growled. _'Perfect timing…not!'_

"I'm guessing that was Rich?" Raven nodded.

Logan gave a meek smile but nodded. "Yeah…I gotta get out of here. Otherwise, he's going to text me like crazy."

She smirked, "And you tell me that the pair of you are not somewhat identical to Sherlock and Watson?"

He growled before he stood up. "Yes, yes I do because we aren't."

She smiled mischievously. It was fun teasing him. Logan held out his hand for her and helped her up. Standing up, she looked around at her kitchen.

"I should've known having you here meant a lot of mess to clean up after," she sighed.

He scoffed in mock-offense. "I certainly do not know what you are talking about. I always keep my things nice and orderly."

Rolling her eyes playfully, once again, Raven walked out of her kitchen and towards the door. "Right… which explains the various mountains of clothes in your room back at the Tower."

"There was a method to the madness that no one else understood but me," he grinned as he followed behind her.

Raven gave him a smile as she turned. "Yes well…thank you. For this. I really needed it."

Logan smiled and shrugged, "Not a problem. Any time you need to distress, just call me."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, "And I believe this is day three."

"I believe so," he said with a nodded, "I'll uh…call you tomorrow?"

She nodded a little, twisting the door handle a little, "If you want to."

He grinned, "Of course I do. So tomorrow, it is then."

She nodded, "Tomorrow it is."

He gave her one last smile before walking out of her apartment, his shoes squishing a little from being wet. She shut the door behind him and rested her back against the door. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked around her apartment. She smiled. She really did like this place better than her room at the Tower - that was for sure. She chuckled to herself. He was right...this place did suit her better.

_Day three complete._

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeeeeeee! I finally updated! It's months overdue but I did it! So I'm going to make this short. I've have a new job which takes up a lot of time. I've discovered tumblr, it takes up a lot of my time. I got two BETAs who have lives of their own and have thing that takes up their time. Speaking of which, thank you to Thowell3 and The Dark Wyvern for being my BETAs! I appreaciate all of your help and feedback. I also want to thank a special friend of mine, willmcshag on tumblr. If you're reading this, I dedicate this chapter to you. To the rest of you out there, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I may not respond to your review but I do read them and then, I save them so that I may read them again when I'm feeling insecure about my writing. Follow me on tumblr, link on my profile - I put up some exciting things there like previews of the next chapter and BBRae-ness stuff -it's a great time (follow Thowell and Willmcshag as well, they're awesome!) and yeah, do the thing. Well that's all for now, till the next chapter... peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


End file.
